Time Quandary Book Three: Time to Grow a Family
by Shandeh
Summary: Book Three in the Time Quandary series. Now that Edward and Bella are firmly established as a human married couple in the 1920's, they are ready to start a family. Watch to see their children appear, and see how life continues through the decades with the Masens. More than 15,000 views! Thanks for reading :)
1. Baby Making

**Baby Making**

_Bella POV_

My heart is beating quickly...and something feels sooooo gooood between my legs...wet, slow, warm, and oh wow...what a way to wake up. I can feel Edward's arms wrapped around my thighs, his long fingers resting on my belly, and his head between my legs, his soft hair tickling the inside of my thighs...lips moving, and tongue occasionally delving deep inside me. I open my eyes and look down to see the top of his head slowly bobbing up and down. I put my hands on his head, and caress his hair tenderly. "Oh god...ah...yes..." I moan, as he soon carries me to a very satisfying climax, and I tremble in his arms. "Edward!" He tilts his head back, and looks up at me with smiling green eyes.

I raise my arms above my head for a luxurious stretch, and he slides up along my body, nipping my belly, teasing my belly button...stopping to gently suck my breasts, then finally he kisses my lips, while his hot, hard cock slips inside me. "Good morning, Bella. Let's make a baby," he says with a sexy smile. His eyes close as he enjoys my tight wetness, his long, thick erection slowly sliding in and out of me, his hips circling and grinding into mine.

I wrap my arms around him, my legs open wide, as I match his rhythm, using my internal muscles to milk his shaft. We moan, groan and say "I love you". Another orgasm for me...then another...and another...he grunts loudly as he finally joins the ecstasy. His mouth opens, and he cries out my name - "Bella!"

It is SO much fun making a baby.

We've been at it now for the past few weeks, and neither of us wants to slow down. If we had it our way, we would stay in our bedroom all day, every day. We are that good together.

Now that Carlisle and Esme have decided to enjoy their marriage without worrying about children, we can turn our thoughts completely to each other, and bring our own little ones into the world. We have already started preparing a nursery, using gender neutral shades. We enjoyed shopping for furniture together, holding hands and dreaming of our little boy or girl. So far, we have a crib, a rocking chair, some toys, a changing table, and several cloth diapers. We have talked to young mothers we come across, to get advice on caring for babies, as well. We both have a lot to learn.

Carlisle and Esme have been away for the past month, enjoying their honeymoon, and we are expecting their arrival any day now. One Saturday afternoon, we receive a telephone call from Carlisle, inviting us to come for a visit. They are back home! We are both looking forward to seeing them again, so we hop into Edward's Alfa Romeo 20/30 HP, and zoom over to their home. Edward loves driving his new car, and laughs about the speed, since it could never go as fast as the cars he had driven in his vampire days. It's a beautiful car, though, and he is proud to own it. Carlisle hasn't seen it yet, so we are looking forward to his reaction.

As we pull up to their home, Edward announces our arrival by beeping his car horn. Carlisle and Esme walk outside to greet us, and we are shocked to see that Esme is now a vampire! Edward and I laugh, then hop out to say hello. I want to hug Esme, but Edward places his arm in front of me, holding me back. He carefully inquires, "Carlisle, is Esme comfortable with hugging us yet? Is her thirst under control?" Esme smiles, and nods her head, "Yes, Edward. Carlisle has spent the last 3 weeks preparing me. I'm fully acclimated to an animal diet. But, you should still be careful when approaching me. I don't need to be surprised with quick movements." Gently, Edward leans forward to embrace her, then carefully pulls me forward to do the same. She and Carlisle look so happy together. It's so wonderful seeing them as mates.

Carlisle then begins walking around Edward's car, admiring it. He whistles, "Whew! This is some car, Edward. I'm envious!" Edward grins, and proceeds to give Carlisle all the specifications of the vehicle, telling how he acquired it, and what kind of speeds he can reach. So far, he's only been able to get it up to about 75 miles an hour. Carlisle is greatly impressed with this, but Edward then tells him that his Aston Martin Vanquish was able to get up to 180, so this pales in comparison. Carlisle just shakes his head, finding it hard to believe that a street car could ever get up to that speed. Edward smirks, and says, "You'll see it in the future."

The guys then segue into a discussion about rockets and space travel, while Esme and I walk into the house. She has prepared a simple dinner for Edward and I, and leads me into the dining area to have a seat. "How do you like being a vampire, Esme?" I ask. She replies, "It's definitely taking some getting used to, but I'm so glad that Carlisle and I can now be together forever. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Edward and Carlisle then walk into the room, and Edward takes a seat beside me. We enjoy the meal, while Carlisle and Esme sit with us, telling us all about their honeymoon travels. Edward then asks, "Carlisle, I'm surprised that you were able to get beyond your inhibitions, and turn Esme." Carlisle grimaces, agreeing with him, "Yes, it goes against everything I believe, but Esme begged me to turn her. Besides...I've waited 300 years to find my mate. We deserve to be together forever." He then turns toward Esme for a quick, gentle kiss. Edward and I are thrilled with their happiness.


	2. Esme's Transformation

**Esme's Transformation**

I have spent more than 300 years as a celibate, introverted, cautious man and vampire, so imagine my delight upon finding out that I was to be mated with a beautiful woman. When I learned about Esme, my heart virtually leapt for joy. When I finally saw her for the first time, she was just 16 years old. Too young to be my mate, but pulling my heartstrings nonetheless. At that time, I longed to take her in my arms, and woo her with my vampire charms. She was drawn to me...I could see that. But, I also knew that she wanted a child, and I had no way of providing that for her. So, I allowed her to become married to a human male, so she could become pregnant.

But, my plan was for naught. Her husband was abusive, and I needed to intervene to save her from his wickedness. Thankfully, Alice and Jasper came along to aid me in this quest. Edward helped as well...using his medical skills from the future. Even though I've been a physician for centuries, I still learned some things from him. Surprising...

So, now I had my beautiful Esme - at last - and she was whole and ready to spend her life with me. I offered her the option of having a child, hoping that Edward would be willing to be the sperm donor for this, but she had no interest in pursuing this notion. Edward and Bella were relieved to hear this. I just hoped that Esme was being truthful in her refusal. I didn't want to deny anything to my mate - I wanted her to be completely fulfilled. If she wanted a child, I would do anything in my power to make it happen. But, she repeatedly assured me that she would prefer to adopt, if the urge to have children was ever an issue.

She wanted to become a vampire like me, so we could spend eternity as mates. This went against my convictions, but my lonely existence prevailed. I needed Esme with me forever. There was no other way.

We decided to be married while she was still human. She was a lovely bride. Our honeymoon was enjoyable, even though we could not have intercourse. I intended to allow her several more years as a human, but our physical desire for each other was too intense to make this a possibility. She begged me to turn her, so we could consummate our marriage. So, we traveled to Denali, for my friends to assist us for Esme's transformation.

I was thankful for Eleazar's advice for the transformation. He had valuable information, since he had witnessed several transformations during his time as a guard for the Volturi. Eleazar and Carmen were pleased to meet Esme, and assured her that they would be in the room with her when she was turned. Esme was not impressed by the three succubi, Irina, Kate, and Tanya. Their fascination for sex with numerous humans was repulsive to her.

I have to admit that I was excited to finally bite a human, especially since it was going to be Esme. Vampire teeth are extremely sensitive, causing erotic reactions when in contact with their mate's flesh. I was embarrassed to experience this in front of Eleazar, but I had to have his physical assistance. My fear that I could lapse into a blood frenzy was stronger than my desire for privacy. I had to do everything possible to avoid injuring or killing Esme.

Esme gently kissed me as we entered the room designated for her transformation. Carmen had done her best to create a comforting environment in the room, lighting some candles, placing some fresh cut flowers on a table in the corner, then taking a seat at the side of the room, so she could sing a calming lullaby. Eleazar was standing beside Carmen, enjoying his mate's lovely singing voice, and waiting to assist me if necessary.

Esme and I were enjoying the mood of the moment, even bowing our heads in prayer for a time. Finally, we embraced and kissed once more, then Esme laid back upon the bed, saying, "I love you, Carlisle. Make me yours completely, my darling."

I held her hands in mine, lay down beside her, closed my eyes for a moment, then wrapped my arms around her, and leaned in to nuzzle her neck. The smell of her skin was hypnotic. I could hear her blood pulsing just under the surface, and it called to me. I allowed my total vampire nature to come to the surface for the very first time in my life. Sensing the presence of other vampires, I growled at the two of them, protecting my mate from their interference. "Mine!" I roared. Eleazar bowed his head, and stepped back from the table. Carmen moved to his side, and hid her head behind his back, agreeing to not intrude.

I lifted my head with pride. "Yes...mine!" My eyebrows lowered, and my gaze intensified as I leaned in once again to mark my mate. Her eyes were closed as she trembled in my arms. I exhaled over her face, and blew into her nostrils. She inhaled involuntarily, drawing in my vampire potion. Her body relaxed as she fell under my spell. I moaned in appreciation. "Mine...you are mine." I nudged her head over, sniffing along her neck to locate the precise entry for my teeth, then licked her skin delicately. Delicious.

Pulling back my lips, and hissing, I opened my jaws, then sliced into her tender skin with careful accuracy. Her warm blood flowed into my mouth, quenching my thirst more completely than it had ever before been satisfied. Simultaneously, my body convulsed with a powerful orgasm. Growling appreciatively, I allowed the monster inside of me to feast for two draws, then I forced my moral core back to the surface, fighting down this wicked animal completely. Pulling back slightly, I allowed my venom to enter her bloodstream, then licked the wound closed to keep the poison inside. Kissing my mark tenderly, I slid off the bed, then lifted each of her wrists to place similar incisions. Next, I bit each ankle as well.

Now...to wait. It was painful to witness her struggles, as she went through her vampire transformation, but Eleazar assured me that this was to be expected. His kind encouragement carried me through her three days of pain and suffering. Carmen continued her beautiful singing, while Eleazar and I held Esme's arms. Her thrashing and screaming warred with my spirit. I prayed that God would forgive me for forcing immortality upon my mate.

When Esme woke, I was thankful for Eleazar and Carmen's assistance. Her thirst was monumental, and her strength was extreme. We spent the next three weeks helping her learn to feed on animal blood, and carefully exposing her to humans. Her gentle kind nature prevailed, and she was soon able to interact in human society for longer periods. She was ready to go home with me.


	3. Baby Making Gets Serious

**Babymaking Gets Serious**

Bella was disappointed. She had just started her period this morning, and felt so discouraged. Would they ever be able to get pregnant? She knew that sex couldn't be the problem. They were making love every single day. Stepping into the bedroom, she climbed back into bed, and snuggled up with Edward. He wrapped her up in his arms, and held her close, and she rested her head on his shoulder, as tears leaked out from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked. "Oh, Edward...it didn't work again this month. I'm not pregnant," she told him, and then began to cry in earnest, sobbing and moaning. "Is there something wrong with me?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh baby...come here," he crooned. "We've got plenty of time to get pregnant. We're going to have lots of lots of little babies. Just you wait and see." Caressing her hair, he looked up at the ceiling, then squeezed his eyes tight to hold back his own tears.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

Carlisle was in his office, studying a patient file, considering treatment options, when Edward knocked on his door. "Come in, Edward," he greeted, "have a seat."

Edward slowly stepped to a chair in front of Carlisle's desk, then collapsed into it, with his legs spread wide in front of him. He rested his elbows on the chair arms, and held his head in his hands. "Edward, you look awful. What's bothering you?" Carlisle asked.

"I just don't know what our problem is, Carlisle. We just can't get pregnant. Are we doing something wrong?" Edward inquired.

Carlisle offered his sympathy, then encouraged Edward to bring Bella in for another exam. They set up the appointment for the following week. Edward wondered if maybe there could be something wrong on his side, since he had never been examined after the time travel journey. Carlisle agreed that this should be considered. So, he asked Edward to come along for Bella's appointment, so they could collect a semen sample.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

The next week, Bella and Edward arrived for their appointment with Carlisle. They were both a little nervous. Carlisle assured them that they were in good hands. He had brought in a colleague, who happened to be visiting the area. His name was Dr. John Rock, and he had made great strides in fertility research. Dr. Rock was kind, and made them both feel confident with his skill as a doctor.

He examined Edward first, then asked him to go with Bella into the private bathroom to collect a semen sample. This was a bit embarrassing for the two of them, but they soon came out with the sample, blushing furiously. Bella and Edward then stepped away, to wait in the lobby, while Dr. Rock and Carlisle examined the sample under a microscope.

Dr. Rock eventually came out to the lobby, saying he was now ready to examine Bella. Edward was invited to be in the room as well, to hold her hand during the examination. When the doctor completed his work, he told them both they were free to go. He would let them know the results of his research in a couple days.

Edward and Bella then enjoyed having lunch together at a nice restaurant, and decided to go to the cinema as well. There was a new Charlie Chaplin film that they both wanted to see. It was hilarious, and they were both soon howling with uncontrollable laughter. When the movie ended, they went to a museum to view some artwork.

While they were there, they were reminded of their museum tour in Forks, Washington, so many years ago, when they were living in the future together as a vampire/human couple. It seemed like their earlier life was just a dream. It felt like it was so long ago. Edward felt particularly separate from that life, since he was human now. His entire existence was completely different from what it had been as a vampire.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

A couple days later, Carlisle asked Edward to call Bella, and have her come that afternoon to go over their test results. She arrived, carrying a pie that her new cook had just baked. She knew that Carlisle would not be eating it, but of course, her cook would never understand that. She and Edward had a couple slices of it, then Bella left it for the nurses and office staff to enjoy.

When they finally settled down in Carlisle's office, he brought out their test results. As it turned out, Bella did have a problem with one of her fallopian tubes. So, now they needed to decide if they wanted to have surgery, or just keep trying patiently. Edward asked if the fallopian tube might have been damaged by him during their time travel.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, son. That could be possible, but just be glad that the damage was no worse than that. She can still have children, and you do have the option of correcting the damaged tube surgically." Edward grimaced, then nodded his head in agreement. They decided that they would rather not have surgery for Bella's fallopian tube.

Edward's sperm was plentiful and active, so they had no worries there. They were both pleased to hear this, and gave each other a hug. Carlisle had some more information for them, about how to increase their fertility. So, they took those pamphlets, and promised to read them together.

Before they left, Carlisle told Edward to take a vacation the following month. Maybe some rest and relaxation would help them to become pregnant. Bella smiled, "Thanks Carlisle! That sounds like the perfect prescription." Edward laughed, and agreed with that statement.

On the way home, they stopped at the travel agency, and planned a trip to Niagara Falls, since neither of them had ever seen it before. Edward added a tour through Rochester, New York, so they could look at the available real estate in the area. The next day, Pamela and Gregory were invited to come along for the trip.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

The two couples had so much fun on their trip, talking, laughing, and taking in the sights. Niagara Falls was breathtaking, especially when they went on the boat tour. They enjoyed delicious food, dancing, and going to the cinema together. It was an excellent vacation. Edward drove them back through Rochester, and everyone gave their opinions about which homes looked the best. Edward took meticulous notes, keeping track of the houses that interested them, and the name of the realtor for each.

When Edward and Bella got back home, they felt refreshed and invigorated. They walked in the door, laughing, and left their luggage in the front room, to deal with later. Edward smiled, and pulled Bella up in his arms. "Let's give my little sperm cells a ride on Bella falls. What do you say about that?" Bella roared with laughter, kicked off her shoes, and cried out, "Come on, little swimmers! Jump in the waves!"

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

Apparently, this vacation was all the couple needed to allow their bodies to make a baby. Just a month later, Bella's pregnancy was being celebrated.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

"Ugh! Edward! How can you eat that?" Bella complained, covering her mouth with her hand, and closing her eyes. Edward chuckled, and took another bite of his pastrami sandwich. "Mmmm," he moaned, "it's delicious!" Bella looked a little green, then jumped up to run to the restroom at the deli. When she came back to their table, the offending food had been consumed, and was no longer a problem. "Baby, what would you like to eat?" Edward asked. "Nothing right now," she groaned, "I think I'll just wait until we get home, and I'll have a peanut butter sandwich, or something."

Edward shook his head, "You and that peanut butter. It's all you ever eat. You need to eat some vegetables and fruits. Our little baby needs some good nutrition." Bella sighed, "I know...I know. But the peanut butter sandwiches are the only thing I can keep down right now. When my stomach finally settles, I promise to eat better, Dr. Masen." Edward smiled, and tucked her under his arm, pulling her close. He rested his other hand on her belly, and gently caressed her tummy. "I can't believe we did it, Bella. We're going to have a baby!"


	4. Growing a Baby

**Growing a Baby**

The following day, Bella was going to the local OB/GYN, to begin her prenatal appointments. Edward decided to come along for her first visit. The technology was not what Bella was used to, but she and Edward could add their modern knowledge to the outdated advice she would be receiving. Carlisle also had lots of information in the notes he had received from his later self, and Edward had some hands-on experience from his medical training as well.

The appointment was set for 10 a.m. on Tuesday. Walking into the building Edward was overly attentive to his wife, holding her close and caressing her shoulder affectionately. The gynecologist's name was Dr. Jim Parker, and he was acquainted with Carlisle. So, there were good feelings between them all. His exam was swift and thorough. The initial exam revealed that Bella might be further along than they thought. When the doctor applied his stethoscope to Bella's belly, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

Edward was concerned when he saw the doctor's expression, but held his breath to hear what he would say. Bella winced, "Ow Edward! You're hurting my hand!" Edward relaxed his grip, and apologized to his wife, "Sorry Bella...I'm just a little nervous baby." She smiled, and they both turned back to see what the doctor had determined.

To their surprise, the doctor was chuckling as he stood up and draped his stethoscope across his neck. "Well," he spoke, "It looks like we have a little surprise. Congratulations you two. You are having twins."

Bella and Edward were shocked speechless, and stared at the doctor with their mouths agape. "Twins?" squeaked Bella. Edward was glowing with excitement. He looked like he would burst with joy. He pulled Bella into his arms, and hugged her ecstatically. "Wow, babe! I've hit a double!" Bella laughed and rolled her eyes at her silly baseball-minded husband.

On the way home, they stopped at the hospital to share the news with Carlisle. He smiled, and responded, "So THAT's why the heartbeat sounded so strange to my vampire ears. I just thought it was a really fast heartbeat - I didn't realize there were two babies in there." He invited the couple to his home that evening, so they could celebrate with Esme. Bella and Edward left the office, then went out to enjoy a meal together before going to the Cullen home.

Esme was thrilled, of course. She couldn't wait to be a "grandmother" to two little ones. The evening was spent discussing child care, and how they would be preparing the babies to understand the vampire world in addition to normal human life. Their future promised to be an interesting one.

Since they now had two babies to prepare for, and Bella would soon be unable to travel, Edward immediately scheduled a piano tour in Germany the following month. He wanted to store up some funds for the twins, and he wanted to have Bella along for the tour. Their travel to Germany was time-consuming and laborious. Bella and Edward looked forward to the advent of air travel. Going by train and boat was romantic, but that was the only thing going for it.

As Edward performed his concerts, Bella would either relax backstage, or sit in the audience on the front row. Edward always introduced her, letting everyone know about the upcoming birth of the twins. His popularity as a performer was increased, as fans all over the world learned the news. Would the two children inherit his talent?

After the Germany tour ended, the Masens took their long journey home, enjoying the kind attentive care and well-wishes from everyone. Late at night, Edward could often be found begging the staff for Bella's latest cravings. Bella was growing larger and more uncomfortable as the days wore on. She was looking forward to getting back home.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

Now that they were back home in Chicago, Edward focused on working at the hospital, then coming home to attend to his wife. He proved his love to her by giving her back rubs, foot rubs, baths, caresses, and gently making love. Bella's new shape required some creativity for both of them, which added a level of excitement and mystery to their mating. "Whoa, babe," Edward moaned, plunging into her, while gripping her hips from behind, "you are so much tighter than you used to be. I think I could get used to this." His mouth feel into a grimace of ecstasy as he reached a powerful climax, "Bella!" he screamed, holding still as his seed poured into her.

Bella smiled, and relaxed her face and shoulders into the bed, feeling her strong husband tremble behind her. She loved him so much, and always enjoyed hearing him find pleasure with her body. Gently, he pulled out, and helped her lie down on her side again. He gathered together several pillows, and helped her prop up comfortably. She was reaching the end of her pregnancy term, and they both knew that sex would probably have to be ended for a while. So, they took advantage of the remaining time now, to enjoy their physical pursuits as long as possible.

When Bella was comfortable, Edward stepped into the bathroom to clean up. He came back in to the room with a warm washcloth, placing it between Bella's legs to clean away the gathering moisture. He noticed that her clitoris was swollen, which was just too much of a temptation to resist. Wiping the cloth away, he leaned in to wrap his lips around her little bud, and soothed her lovingly with his soft wet tongue.

Bella moaned deliciously, and fell into a glorious state of euphoria from his attentions. Her belly tightened with a very long, intense orgasm, as Edward continued to lick her. She moaned in pleasure, and thanked him. But, he wasn't finished. He kept his mouth on her, carrying her through four more orgasms.

When she begged him to stop, he gently kissed her clit farewell, and pulled up to lie down behind her. Resting his hand on the side of her belly, he felt the familiar kicking of his children inside her. The babies were awake now, seeming to be fighting with each other. Bella and Edward laughed as they felt and observed Bella's belly moving around.

It had been a long day of work and sex for Edward, so he soon fell asleep. Bella, however was wide awake, since her babies would not be still inside her. She kept her hands on her belly, and listened to her husband's deep breaths at the back of her neck. This was such bliss, comfort, and peace. How could life be any more perfect?

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

Bella was now too large to go anywhere. She was housebound, so Edward told her to invite Pamela over for a visit. The two ladies enjoyed talking, reading magazines, and having meals together. It was a wonderful day of reconnecting. When Edward finally came home that night, Bella was in bed. This was a surprise, because she normally greeted him at the door. He ran upstairs to see his wife, concern on his face.

He looked into their room, and found her propped up on pillows, breathing in her sleep. There was a full moon, and shafts of light were coming through the window, making her glow like an angel. He sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked her hair. She was so beautiful. Leaning in for a kiss, he smelled her lovely scent, and was reminded of long ago, when he would watch her sleep in her tiny bed in Forks. He moved his head down to rest it gently on her belly, so he could try to listen to the babies.

Laughing at himself, he said, "Well, since I don't have vampire ears anymore, I guess I'll have to lean on technology. He stepped into the closet, looked in his medical bag, and pulled out his stethoscope. Coming back to the bed, he placed it on her belly, and listened closely. He heard her normal body sounds - digestion, gas, and blood flow. Moving the stethoscope around, he found one of the two distinct heartbeats. Smiling, he leaned in and spoke loving words to his babies. He leaned back, and moved the stethoscope around again, and found the other heartbeat, and his eyes opened wide with concern.

This heartbeat was much faster than the other. He didn't think that sounded right. He ran downstairs and called Dr. Parker. The doctor agreed that this sounded ominous, so Edward ran upstairs to wake Bella, trying not to frighten her. When she woke up, she could see his concern, and asked what was wrong. He told her that she had been talking in her sleep, and he noticed the babies were a little agitated. She thought this sounded odd, and she noticed the stethoscope on the bedside table.

"Edward, what are you not telling me?" she asked.

Edward let out a deep breath, and admitted his concern. "I just didn't want to frighten you, love. Let's go to the hospital."

As quickly as they could manage, with Bella's large belly, they made it down the stairs, and out to Edward's car. Soon, they arrived at the hospital entrance, and Bella was quickly escorted inside. Carlisle was notified, and Esme came with him to wait in the hospital lobby. She contacted Edward's parents as well. Elizabeth, Edward Sr, and Esme talked to the nurses and drank coffee, while Edward and Carlisle pressed themselves into the service in the operating room. Bella needed a cesarean section delivery.


	5. Delivery

**Delivery**

Everyone was hard at work, to rescue the baby whose neck was surrounded by the cord. Edward was frantic, begging the rest of the medical team to please hurry. Carlisle used his vampire hearing to pinpoint the location of the first cut, then offered his opinion kindly to the attending physician. Luckily, Dr. Parker was willing to heed his friend's advice, and the baby was rescued. Soon, they had both children delivered, and Edward was giddy with relief. His huge smile split his face in two, as he held each baby in turn.

"Look at my boys!" he sang, "Such beautiful, big boys! I can't wait for Bella to wake up and meet our sons. Thank you so much, Jim and Carlisle - you both did a wonderful job delivering them." The two doctors beamed their appreciation of Edward's kind words. Laughing joyfully, Edward ran out the doors to the main lobby to share the news with his family. Several hugs and kisses later, everyone headed to the viewing window, to catch a glimpse of the twins.

Edward could not stop smiling. He was fairly dancing on his feet, hopping back and forth from person to person, pointing at his sons. Esme and Elizabeth parked themselves directly in front of the window, so they could stare at the babies. Carlisle and Edward Sr. grinned and winked at Edward, wrapping their arms around him with pride. A nurse came into the babies room, and held up each boy in turn, to let everyone see them more closely. Another nurse came into the hall, to let Edward know that Bella was waking up.

He ran down the hall to see his wife. Stepping into her room, he slowed down, and stepped carefully over to her. "Are you okay, my love?" he asked. "Yes," she answered weakly, "How are our babies?" Edward's face split in two again, as he laughed with glee, "They are GORGEOUS, my love. You did it! We have two beautiful baby boys!"

"Boys!" she breathed, "I can't believe it! Edward, I love you so much. I need to see my babies!" They kissed and he held her gently, stroking her face, and staring into her eyes. "I can't believe it either. It's just an absolute miracle, my love." He kissed her again, then told her that he would check with the doctor about letting her see their sons.

She was still very weak from the surgery, so as soon as he stepped away, she fell asleep again. When he came back in the room with the doctor, he told Edward, "Let's wait until tomorrow. Let her sleep for now." Edward was wide awake himself, and could not sit still. He gently kissed her forehead, and checked to make sure she was comfortable. Then, he stepped back out to the viewing area to see his sons.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

The next day, Bella woke to find Edward sitting in the chair beside her bed, resting his head on his hand, as he snored loudly. She giggled, and tried to sit up, but soon realized that her body would not allow this yet. Looking at the bedside table, she noticed the little bell. She grabbed it and shook it gently. Edward slept on, and Bella giggled again. A nurse stepped into the room, and offered her congratulations on the birth of the twins. Bella smiled with joy, and begged to see them. The nurse looked over at Edward, noticing that he was sleeping, and chuckled. "I'll go and get them for you," she offered.

Bella wished that Edward would wake up. She reached over to ring the bell again, but dropped it to the floor instead. Edward's eyes flew open, and he pushed himself to a standing position, "Are my boys okay?" he demanded. Bella laughed, "Well good morning to you too, sleepyhead." Edward rubbed his face, and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry love. I was up all night, because I was so excited. How are you feeling?" He came to stand beside her, leaned in, kissed her cheeks and stroked her hair, wrapping it behind her ears.

The knock at the door got both of their attention, so they turned to have a look. Coming in the door were two nurses, with babies in tow. Bella's eyes filled with tears, and her face glowed in admiration. "My babies! Let me see them!" Edward reached out to hold one of them, and brought him close to Bella's face. "Say hello to your baby boy," he crooned, his tears flowing as well.

He asked the other nurse to bring their other son to the opposite side of the bed. Stepping around, she held him up in front of Bella, matching Edward's stance on the other side. Bella wept, and placed her hands on the babies little bellies. They were so adorable! She could not believe that she had carried both of them inside herself. She looked over at Edward, and just exploded with joy. "My darling! Look at our lovely little family!"

He beamed in response. "Well, now that they are out in the world, it's time to give them a name. Have you made your decision, my dear?" They had been discussing names for quite a while now. It was a difficult decision, since they didn't know if they would have two boys, two girls, or a mixed set. Now that they knew it was two boys, it was time to decide. "How about Jack and Zack?" she asked. Edward nodded his head, "I like those names. Good strong names. So, let's pinpoint the full names, darling."

After a while the babies started whimpering, and Bella knew they were hungry. She wanted to nurse them, and asked Edward to help her sit up a little in the bed. Some other nurses came in to help, and Bella was finally in a position where she could comfortably attempt to nurse them. Edward watched in fascination, biting his lower lip, as the nurses showed Bella how to help the babies latch on to her nipple. It took some time and trial and error, but after a bit, both babies were attached at the same time, with Bella holding them like footballs on either side. Edward laughed at the sight, and leaned in to kiss her face quickly. "Look at you!" he exclaimed. Bella was proud, and smiled with joy.

While the boys nursed, Bella and Edward were silent, amazed by their newborn sons. When both boys were satisfied, the nurses showed the new parents how to burp the babies. Now that they were fed, the babies were sleepy, so they were carried back to the nursery to rest. Edward helped Bella lie back down again, and get covered up. They were so content, in love, and blown away with the experience of having twin sons. It was going to be a lot of work taking care of them, but they were both young and strong. They felt a bit overwhelmed, but knew that their family and friends would help, as well as their hired servants.

With all of these things on their minds, they held each others hands, and discussed the future. Bella laughed again, "Edward, we never finished naming the boys!" He chuckled, "Oh my gosh, you're right. Let's see. I remember that you wanted to use Charlie's name for a boy, right? And I want to use Edward for one of them as well." At the mention of Charlie, Bella's face collapsed into tears. "Oh Edward! I wish Charlie could see the boys!" Poor Bella's emotions were pulled in such powerful journeys. Joy and sorrow had to share the same home, and it was a difficult transit. Edward wrapped her in his arms, and soothed her tears, "Darling, I'm so sorry."

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

There were many such times over the next few days. Bella was busy, nursing the boys, and resting to heal her body from the surgery. Edward had to force her to eat, and kept himself busy helping with the boys, talking to visitors, and walking down the hall to discuss his patients with the other doctors who were covering for him. Esme pulled him aside one day, to tell him to slow down and enjoy his sons and Bella more. He needed to hear this advice, and hugged her with appreciation. "You're right, Esme. Thanks for reminding me."

Bella was in the hospital for quite some time, healing from her surgery. Cesarean deliveries were not often done in the 1920s, so it was up to Edward and Carlisle to enforce the treatments they knew were best. Carlisle examined Bella's stitches closely, and tutted his disapproval on the first day. The stitches could have been much smaller, but at least Bella was healthy. Edward promised that he loved her anyway, no matter what the stitches looked like.

On the fourth day of Bella's hospitalization, Edward was feeding her breakfast, and eating his own on a separate tray. The twins were sleeping in the nursery, so this was a rare time of privacy for the two of them. Dr. Parker came into the room to talk to them about the results of Bella's surgery. While the new parents ate, he gave them advice about parenting, how to deal with the boys healing navels and circumcisions, as well as when the two of them would be able to have sex again. They thanked him for his advice, and continued their meal.

When he left the room, Bella smiled at Edward, "Okay...let's choose the names!" They both laughed at this constant unresolved issue. After a few minutes of back and forth discussion, they had both names ready. Zachary Edward Masen and Jackson Charles Masen were finally named.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

A couple weeks later, Bella, Edward, Jack and Zack arrived home. Bella was able to move around now, but was living downstairs in the guest room. She wasn't quite ready for stairs yet. The nursery was upstairs, so the new housemaids were kept busy toting the newborns up and down for visits, diaper changes, baths, and nursing at Bella's breast. Edward came home from work one day, to be greeted with one of his favorite things - Bella nursing one of his sons, while the other was sleeping peacefully at her side.

He stepped into the room, pulling the door shut behind him, and turning the lock. He didn't want the servants to interrupt their moment of peace. Stepping forward to watch closely, he gently smiled at his wife, and leaned in for a warm kiss. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. Both boys were now sleeping, so he placed them in the bassinet at the side of the room. Bella sat up, and fluffed the pillows behind her, as Edward came to sit beside her on the bed. She sat back, and reached to button up her robe, but Edward stopped her. "Let me touch you, Bella," he begged, "I know we can't make love yet, but I miss you so much. I want to kiss you, and feel you." She moaned her assent, and ran her fingers through Edward's hair, pulling him close.

Nervously, he reached to feel her swollen breast, and felt a drop of moisture. Kissing her lips, he carefully squeezed her nipple, noticing more moisture. "Bella, can I?" he whispered. Bella closed her eyes, and bit her lip, blushing furiously, "Yes, Edward. I've been hoping you would." Edward grinned sheepishly, and blushed as well, "It's not weird, is it?" Bella shook her head, "No. Just new. Please, go ahead." He kissed her lips again quickly, then moved down to kiss her neck, slowly moving down to her chest, finally touching his tongue to the tip of her nipple.

Bella closed her eyes, and moaned quietly, feeling her milk let down inside. Edward felt the milk shooting out at his lip, and blew out a little nervous giggle. "You're sure it's okay?" he asked. Bella nodded, and pulled him close to her breast. He opened his mouth, and wrapped his lips around her breast, drawing in a taste of her milk. It was surprisingly light and sweet...and good. He closed his eyes in appreciation, enjoying this experience of drinking mothers milk from his bride.


	6. November, 1926

**November, 1926**

"Mine!" "NO! MINE!"

Bella shook her head, listening to the scuffling and shouting of her two sons in the other room. Picking up little Betty, she shuffled into the nursery, to see what the commotion was all about.

Jack and Zack were in a tumble on the floor, with their hands grasped around a wooden train. Edward had just brought it home the night before, explaining to the 4 year olds that they needed to share and play with it together. Apparently, "sharing" was a skill the boys had not yet mastered. Their mouths were clenched tight, as they glared fiercely at one another, their green eyes glowing with anger.

"Boys!" Bella yelled, "That's enough! You are not allowed to fight over this!" She reached in between the two of them, took hold of the train, and placed it on a high shelf. The boys continued fighting each other, pushing, kicking, and pulling each other's dark auburn hair. Betty took this moment to declare her hunger with a mighty wailing cry. Poor Bella was at her wits end, exhausted from delivering little Betty just a month earlier. Luckily, the nanny had just come in to the room, and made quick work of dealing with the errant boys. They were placed in opposite corners, with Nanny Gail standing guard strictly between them.

"Thank you, Nanny Gail," said Bella, as she sat down in the rocking chair to nurse Betty. Little Elizabeth Renee Masen was starving. Her frantic cries and struggling arms made it difficult for Bella to settle her down at her breast, but eventually she latched on. Betty's little cheeks were wet with tears, as she sucked lustily from her mother, occasionally taking fitful sobbing breaths. "There, there, little Elizabeth," Bella crooned, stroking her daughter's brown curls. Ah...finally...peace and quiet.

Bella was so thankful for the staff Edward had hired for their new home in Rochester. Nanny Gail was exactly what they needed for the boys. Mrs. Phillips was an excellent cook, and their housemaid Carla was efficient and smart. Bella missed her friend Pamela, but was trying to make new friends in the neighborhood. They visited church every Sunday, and had found several young couples with children like themselves. They also attended baseball games regularly, which kept Edward and the boys highly entertained. Bella would hold little Betty and talk to other mothers, while Edward kept one arm around her shoulder. Their little family was growing.

Edward worked at the local hospital, and had already made a name for himself as a highly proficient doctor. Of course, some of the nurses found him attractive, but he had dealt with that kind of attention for decades as a vampire. At least he didn't have to listen to their thoughts anymore, so it was easy to ignore their advances. He maintained a professional attitude, and they soon realized their attempts were pointless. Every time he went home, he sighed with the satisfaction of embracing his beautiful wife and children. He loved being human, and thanked God every day for his good fortune. Bella grew more lovely as each year passed.

They were now 25 years old, according to public record, with two 4 year old sons, and a newborn daughter. Edward sometimes pinched himself, unable to believe how things had turned around for him. All because of Bella. If he had never met her in that cafeteria at Forks High School...he would STILL be a vampire, attending school endlessly. He chuckled, shaking his head, as he stepped from his Chrysler Imperial touring car. As he stepped into his home, he inhaled the wonderful aroma of Mrs. Phillips dinner.

Continuing down the hall, he entered the nursery, and was greeted with the lovely view of his wife nursing little baby Betty. His boys were sat down, facing the corners with their heads down, and little shoulders hunched up, as Nanny Gail stood between them with her arms crossed. He raised one eyebrow, and looked at Bella warily. "They're still learning to share," explained Bella, with a smile. Edward pressed his lips together to avoid laughing, and spoke with fatherly authority, "Ah...I see. Well, it looks like Nanny Gail has things well in hand. Do I need to press things further?" Edward took heavy steps in the direction of the boys.

Both boys sat up straight, with eyes open wide and fearful. "No Daddy! We'll share!" they cried. Edward winked at Nanny Gail, and she nodded in reply. "I'm glad to hear that, sons," he answered. "Let's see if we can work on that together right now." He looked at Bella, who nodded in the direction of the wooden train. Picking up the train, Edward sat down in the middle of the floor, and told the boys to come join him. The boys looked warily over at Nanny Gail, who nodded at them to listen to their father.

Bella smiled again, as she watched her two boys sitting on the floor with their father, with serious expressions. Edward stretched out on his stomach, and pushed the little train around on the floor. Jack leaned in and made some _choo-choo_ sounds, while Zack joined in with whistles and whirs. Soon, the three of them were laughing and enjoying their time together. Eventually, the train was forgotten, as Edward tumbled and tickled his sons.

When Betty was fed, burped, and changed, Nanny Gail took her to her little pink room, leaving the rest of the family in the nursery. Mrs. Phillips rang the dinner bell, and Edward told the boys to go wash their hands. As they went out, Edward was finally free to embrace his lovely Bella. "Come here, gorgeous," he moaned, placing his hands on her cheeks and tilting his head for a tender, romantic kiss. Bella swooned, and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. "Mmmm, Edward. I missed you today," she sighed. Edward pulled back to look into her eyes, then leaned in close to her ear, whispering, "After dinner, I'll need some cream for my coffee." Bella giggled, and pressed her breasts against him. "You're so naughty, Mr. Masen!"

Pulling back, Edward's face was lit up with a huge grin, as he wiggled his brows over his sparkling mischievous eyes. He reached around his wife, stroking her back, then let his hands roam down to squeeze her bottom fondly. "Oh Bella...I love making babies with you, but I hate having to wait six weeks after each of them to make love to you again."

Bella's eyes darkened with desire, "I know, darling. Maybe I can come up with something to help you along tonight." Edward's eyes opened wide, and his eyebrows flew up with excitement, "Baby, I am ready for that! I can't wait to see what you have planned." She winked, gave him a sweet kiss, then stepped back when their boys came back in the room.

"Our hands are clean now, Daddy!" they cried. Edward leaned in to check them, nodding his head in agreement, then told them to go take a seat at the dinner table. He and Bella quickly washed their own hands, and went to join their sons. Mrs. Phillips roast beef dinner was superb, and the whole family moaned their appreciation. When dinner was finished, the boys begged their dad to read them a story. Bella stepped away to the restroom, then came to join them in the parlor. Edward had his arms wrapped around his boys, as they each held one side of the book, turning the pages with excitement. _Winnie the Pooh_ was a big hit with everyone.

After nursing the baby once more, and settling the boys to sleep, Bella and Edward kissed them goodnight, then stepped to their bedroom. "Finally," sighed Edward, closing their bedroom door, and hugging Bella close. His hands came up to caress her cheeks, as he lapped his tongue across her lips. "Bella," he moaned, as he begged entry into her mouth. "I love you, Edward," she sighed, as she collapsed against him, opening her lips to receive his kiss. His arms circled her shoulders, and his hands dove into her glorious, soft brown tresses.

Bella massaged his shoulders and neck, drawing out his moans of pleasure. Her hands traveled down his back, feeling his strength and warm skin. As her hands lowered, she pulled her hands in to open his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Edward moaned again, stepped out of his clothes, and reached down to unbutton Bella's blouse. He pushed her back to sit on the bed, and knelt in front of her, pushing her shirt down her arms, capturing them at her sides. Leaning forward, he milked her breasts thoroughly, then pushed her back to lie on the bed, so he could kiss her shoulders, arms, neck, and face. "Mmm...Bella, you are delicious," he cried.

She sighed with deep contentment, and pulled her arms free from her blouse. Edward slid up to lie down beside her, pulling off his own clothing. Naked, they embraced, and kissed, declaring their constant love to one another. Edward then asked, "So, what do you have in store for me, love? You have a surprise?" Bella nodded, and said, "Yes, something very naughty. I'll just lie here. You can straddle my face, and hold onto the headboard." Edward's mouth opened into a large O, and he willingly complied. Pulling himself up at the headboard, he placed his legs on either side of Bella's shoulders.

Bella used her mouth and hands to give Edward the release and pleasure he had been craving. As he climaxed, he leaned forward, pressing his lips together tight, to hold back his moans of pleasure, his shoulders and back trembling intensely. "Oh, Bella," he whispered, "my love...you are a dream. Just two more weeks, and I will repay you, my dear." Bella smiled in anticipation.


	7. Night Time

Later that night, Bella woke from sleep to find herself alone in bed. Rising to stand, she pulled on her silk robe, then went in search of her husband. As she walked down the hall, she heard his voice as he hummed her lullaby. Following the sound, she found him standing in Betty's room, holding his tiny daughter against his chest, kissing the top of her head tenderly, and humming Bella's tune.

Bella's heart was bursting from the image of her dear husband holding their little girl so sweetly. Silently, she watched as the moonlight cast rays of white-blue light on the scene. Edward's warm deep voice kept little Betty dazzled and peaceful. Bella was feeling the effects of his spell also, and began to comfortably rest against the wall, hugging her arms around herself.

Edward began to dance around the room, holding little Betty, and stroking her back and bottom tenderly. As he came to the doorway, he encountered Bella, and smiled with gentle affection. Reaching out one hand, he added Bella to the dance, holding their daughter between them.

"Keep singing," she asked, and Edward's voice once again carried the lovely tune through the moonlit calm. Cuddling their tiny angel, they leaned in close for a romantic kiss. The moment was perfect, until it was finally interrupted by Betty's sweet moans of hunger. Kissing his wife once more, Edward relinquished his hold on their charge to her mother.

As Bella sat in the rocker to nurse her infant, Edward took his turn at the doorway, watching the tender vision of mother and child. When his eyes could no longer remain open, he wandered back to their bedroom, to wait for his wife. After a few minutes, Bella joined him, and found him sleeping deeply, with his arm reaching out in search of his mate.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

Morning dawned bright, with the sounds of feet scurrying across the floor, and the smell of bacon drifting upstairs from the kitchen. Edward bade good morning to his wife, kissed her thoroughly, then stroked her bottom tenderly. A knock at the door interrupted their bliss, and they heard Nanny Gail's request for Mrs. Masen to nurse the baby.

"No rest for the weary," said Bella, as she gave Edward a quick wet kiss. He fondled her breast, and squeezed her bottom, moaning, "I'll miss you, baby." As soon as she got out of bed, the door swung open quickly, admitting their two rambunctious boys. "Daddy! Daddy! You're awake!" They jumped on the bed, and threw their arms around Edward. Soon he was tickling them both, and throwing them all over the mattress. Jack and Zack collapsed into fits of giggles, with their father laughing loud and strong.

Bella had already settled in to the rocking chair in the nursery, with Betty hungrily drinking her breakfast. Bella's mind wandered back to the day she and Edward had first arrived back in 1917. Looking around the room, she absorbed the beauty of their home, she embraced her sweet baby girl, and savored the sound of her sons with their father, playing together down the hall. It was so mind-boggling to think that they would have missed out on all of this if it hadn't been for a trip to the museum in the year 2010 - another lifetime in the future. She wondered what was happening in that other time. Was Charlie able to make it okay on his own? Did Jake and his girlfriend get married? What about all their friends at Forks High School?

Lost in thought, she was surprised to see Betty staring up at her with eyes wide and inquisitive. "Hello there, sweet baby girl," cooed Bella, "Are you a big girl?" Little Elizabeth scrunched up her face, and opened her mouth, revealing her gums in a strange grimace. Bella giggled, "Look at you! You're trying to smile, aren't you?" Betty's cheeks stretched out, and she breathed out a gurgle and moan. "Yes you are! You're gonna smile for your Mama, aren't you?" Bella repeated, tickling Betty's chin with her index finger.

Edward walked in, with the boys in tow, then leaned in close to Bella's chair. Bella exclaimed, "Your daughter is learning to smile." His eyes became huge, and he focused all his attention on his baby girl. "You're right, Bella! Hey there little angel! Are you gonna smile for Daddy?" he gazed at his baby, making silly faces and kissy lips. Betty lit up even more, and her chest expanded quickly when she made a little "ha" sound. Jack and Zack came over to see what all the excitement was about. Zack leaned close to his sister, and said, "I think she's laughing at Daddy." Bella smiled, and agreed, "Yes Zack. You're right. After all, Daddy is very funny looking, isn't he?"

"Hey! I resent that remark!" joked Edward, winking at his wife. Everyone giggled, which caused Betty to chuckle again sweetly. Jack pouted, asking Bella what was the matter, "Mama! You're crying!" Edward looked over at his wife, kissed her cheek, and hugged her close. "Don't worry Jack. Those are happy tears, son." Jack and Zack looked at each other with confused expressions, "Happy tears? How can you tell that, Daddy?" Edward stroked Bella's back, hugged her close again, and said, "It's easy to tell the difference. Just you wait. One day, you'll have a girl of your own, and you'll be able to figure it out." Jack shook his head, "Okay Dad. Whatever you say." Bella smiled at her boys, wiped her tears, and agreed with her husband. "He's right boys. They are happy tears. Don't worry. It just means that I love you all very, very much!" Zack scrunched up his face, and pulled back quickly, "Aw yuck! Sissy stuff!" Edward laughed, and picked up the boys to carry them to the kitchen, one under each arm. "Come on guys, let's eat breakfast."

Bella hugged baby Betty close, gave her a tender kiss, and placed her on her other breast, so she could finish her breakfast as well. A few minutes later, she carried Betty to the kitchen, and passed her over to Nanny Gail. Edward stood, and helped Bella into her chair, took his seat again, then commenced eating his food. Jack raised one eyebrow, "Dad, why did you do that? Mama knows how to sit down by herself." Edward grinned, then taught his son his first lesson in table manners for a gentleman, "You should always stand when a lady enters the room, and help her with her seat. It is the gentlemanly thing to do." Bella smiled, and nodded her head, "Listen to your father. He knows what he's talking about. He always makes me feel like a lady."

Zack and Jack absorbed this lesson with serious faces. "Mama, we will help you with your seat next time," Jack promised. Bella winked at her husband, and he nodded his approval, "That's great, sons. You will make us both proud." When the meal was finished, Bella began to stand, and Edward quickly rose to help her out of her seat. The boys raised their eyebrows, and asked, "What? You have to help her get back up again, too!?" Bella and Edward both laughed, and nodded their heads. "Yes, boys. It's just good manners to help ladies with a chair," Edward told them. The boys looked at each other again, shaking their heads. "What?" their father asked. "Well," said Zack, "I saw Mama get in a chair yesterday just fine, and you weren't even here to help. Are you SURE we have to help her?" Bella laughed, and looked at Edward again. He just pursed his lips together, and told them, "I know that she CAN sit without help. But, it's always nice when a gentleman helps a lady with her seat." Jack shook his head, "Okay Dad. We'll do our best." Bella and Edward knew the conversation wasn't over yet. They anticipated many more questions and lots of confusion from the boys, as they learned manners, etiquette, and all the other things that gentlemen need to know.

As they all came out of the dining room, they noticed Clara was opening the front door. A high pitched voice was demanding attention. "I am SURE you will want to buy MY cookies! They were just baked by our maid this morning, and they are perfect!" Edward hesitated a moment, stepped to the door opening, and said, "Hello there! Who is this young lady, trying to sell cookies at our house this morning?" The young girl put her hands on her hips, tossed her long blonde curls, and proclaimed, "My name is Rosalie Hale, and I am here on behalf of the Rochester Girl Scouts, sir!"


	8. 1930: Vacation in Gatlinburg

**1930 - Trip to Gatlinburg, Tennessee**

The mountains were so beautiful in Gatlinburg, and Edward just loved teaching his boys to fish in the stream by the hotel. Today, the weather was absolutely perfect, without a single cloud in the sky. The leaves had already begun to change for the fall season, and the view was spectacular - vivid blue sky, hazy green grass, and brilliant foliage. The Masens were staying at the Mountain View Hotel, enjoying country cooking, hiking, fishing, and relaxing around the log fire in the hotel lobby.

Edward and Bella had told their staff in Rochester to take some time off, and have a vacation of their own. Since Nanny Gail would not be coming with the family, Bella had asked Rosalie Hale to join them. Rosalie was a regular visitor to their home, and enjoyed helping out with the children. She was especially close to little Betty, who was now 4 years old. Jack and Zack were 8 now, and preferred the company of their father.

Little Betty was so excited. She had found a very pretty dolly in the general store, and was tugging her mom's skirt, begging her to buy it. Bella bent down, to see what Betty was asking, and agreed to get the little doll. "Yay! Thank you Mommy!" Betty cried, jumping up and down, and hugging the doll tight. Bella smiled, and told her that she needed to give her doll a name. Betty's little brows furrowed together, as she seriously contemplated the naming of her new doll. Turning away from her mom, she looked at Rosalie. "Rosie, what should I name her?" she asked.

Rosalie was not much help. Her attention was focused on her own reflection, in the huge mirrored wall behind the counter. She had never seen such a large mirror before, and could not tear her eyes away from it. The mirror went all the way up to the ceiling, and all the way down to the floor. She wished that she could have a mirrored wall like that at her house, so she could see herself this well any time she wanted.

Bella giggled, shaking her head. Fifteen year old Rosalie was so predictable. Her most favorite person in the world was herself. She just could not get enough of her own beauty. She often spoke of her lovely hair, face, and skin. Edward and Bella did their best to humble her, to no avail. Her self-fascination was unstoppable, especially since her body had finally developed a womanly shape.

Several young men in Rochester had noticed her, and Edward was concerned that Emmett might lose his chance with the girl. So, he decided to take matters in hand, and try to get the two together. He had asked Carlisle and Esme to come along, to help look for Emmett, but they were traveling to Europe this month. It was up to Edward.

One morning, he asked the hotel owners if they could take him on a hunting trip. He told them that he was hoping to see a bear while he was in town. At the mention of bears, the owner raised his eyebrows. "Bears? Well, I know a few people in town who enjoy hunting them. In fact, just a couple weeks ago, the McCarty family came by here trying to sell some bearskin rugs." Edward smiled, "Is that so? Do you know where the McCartys live?" The owner shook his head, "Nope. But, maybe Trapper Joe could help you find them."

Edward agreed to go on a hike the next day with Trapper Joe, to venture into the deep woods. The boys wanted to come along, of course, but Edward was concerned for their safety. He promised to bring them back a "hide" or a "coonskin cap". This appeased them slightly, but they still scowled about being left behind with the girls.

_-B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F-_

The next morning, the Masons enjoyed a delicious hot breakfast of country ham, biscuits, honey, fresh eggs, coffee, and apple cider. When they finished their meal, Edward left for his hike. Rosalie and Betty spent the day relaxing on the back porch, playing with her new doll, which had been named 'Suzie'.

This left Bella with the task of entertaining her rambunctious boys. Luckily, the hotel owner had some ideas: archery, swimming, fishing, or crafts. Jack and Zack had already gone fishing with their dad, and Bella refused to take them swimming on her own. Since neither boy wanted to make crafts, they decided to give archery a try. By the end of the day, all three of them were shooting pretty well into the targets. Bella had no idea that she would enjoy this sport, but it should not have surprised her. Her father had trained her on the use of a gun, so she was familiar with taking aim at targets. She enjoyed the feel of the bow and arrow in her hands, and looked forward to showing Edward her skill.

When Edward came back from his hike, the boys ran to meet him. "Daddy! Daddy! We learned how to shoot a bow and arrow! Come watch! Even Mommy can do it!" they cried. Edward grinned wide, and patted their heads. "Really?" he replied, "Mommy can do it?" Bella walked out to hug him, and nodded her head, "Yes I can!" Stepping over to the archery display, they showed him their talent, and he clapped his approval. "That's amazing, guys! And wow! Bella! You look so awesome with that bow and arrow, baby." Bella looked back at her husband with a sly grin, "Awesome, huh?"

While the boys were distracted, shooting their arrows into targets, Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, and pulled her close. Nuzzling the side of her neck, he whispered tender promises, and moaned his approval of her soft, fragrant hair. "Oh, Edward," she groaned. The hotel vacation had not given them much private time, and they missed each other's affections tremendously. Bella reached up to caress the back of Edward's neck, making his eyes close in desire. "Baby," he whispered, "I need you so bad."

Dinner in the hotel restaurant was satisfying, and the owner announced that there would be square dancing that night, if anyone was interested. Rosalie took Betty upstairs for a bath, and helped her get dressed for bed. Edward and Bella got the boys cleaned up and settled down as well. When the children were finally asleep, Edward told Rosalie that she was welcome to join them for dancing downstairs. He told her that young men from the area would be coming for the dance. Rosalie scoffed at this, "I don't want to dance with a country bumpkin!"

It took some convincing, but he finally got Rose to agree to come downstairs. Edward was chuckling, and Bella looked over at him with a questioning glance. "You're up to something, aren't you, Edward?" He smirked, raised his eyebrows, and said, "Just watch, and see the fireworks, baby."

_-B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F-_

Rosalie sat beside them in the dance hall, with her arms crossed. Her dress was lovely, and her blonde curls framed her face prettily. A young man came up and asked her to dance, but she shook her head, "No thank you." Edward tilted his head at her, "You don't know how to dance, Rose?" She rolled her eyes at him, and "hmphed".

Bella and Edward left her at her seat, and stepped forward to join in the dance, spinning round and round, "do-si-do"ing, twirling, and kicking - just having a blast. When the dance ended, they walked back over to Rosalie, and asked her to go get some punch for them. "Ah, there he is," said Edward, pointing over at the entrance. Bella giggled, "You found him, didn't you?" Edward smiled, "Yep, and I invited him to come for dancing tonight." There was Emmett, grinning and strutting across the floor.

Rosalie got their drinks, and was carrying them over to the table, when she noticed Emmett walking by. Her steps faltered, her mouth dropped open, and she gasped. A young man beside her offered to help carry the drinks, and she pointed in Edward and Bella's direction. As soon as her hands were empty, her left hand came up to toss her curls, as she batted her eyes at Emmett. Bella and Edward tittered, watching Rose and Emmett's first interaction. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that they were interested in each other.

Rose's hesitation to dance disappeared completely. Soon, she and Emmett were twirling around the floor, with all the rest of the dancers. Edward leaned back, breathing a huge sigh, "Ah! Mission accomplished," he uttered, placing his arm around his wife. Bella giggled, and nudged Edward's ear with the tip of her nose. "Since everyone is occupied now, maybe you could spare some time with your lover?" No more words were necessary, and the couple escaped to their room.


	9. Rosalie and Emmett - Making Plans

**Rosalie and Emmett - Making Plans**

It was the last day of their vacation in Gatlinburg, and Rosalie was miserable. She was so heartbroken about leaving Emmett behind. She was absolutely inconsolable. Crying tears of dismay, she huddled into Emmett's arms, sighing and huffing with frustration. "Isn't there anything you can do for us, Edward?" she begged.

Edward stood beside the couple, with his arms across his chest, his right fist pressed against his chin, deep in thought. He raised one eyebrow, and glanced over at Emmett. "Well, there is one option," he offered.

Rosalie pulled her head away from Emmett's chest, and looked up to see what Edward had to say. "What?" she asked, "We'll do anything, Edward. Help us!"

Emmett held his lovely girl close, nuzzling into her hair. "Yes, Mr. Masen? What do you think we can do about this?" He looked so frustrated, angry at the thought of losing his angel.

Edward smirked, and gave Emmett an intense gaze. "What do you think about coming to live with us, Emmett? We could enroll you in the finest schools, and give you a good education. This would make you a worthy prospect in Rosalie's parents eyes."

Rosalie's eyes opened wide, her teeth glowed with a huge smile. "Edward! That's perfect!" she crowed.

Emmett, on the other hand, looked torn. "What about my family? I can't just leave them behind, with no one to look after them."

Edward smiled kindly, "Of course not, my boy. We'll find a way to provide for them as well. I'll send them a generous monthly allowance, which will assist them in your loss. And you are free to come visit them any time you want. In fact, they can come up to Rochester to visit as well." Edward had no qualms with taking on the role of Emmett's benefactor. After all, Emmett had helped him so many times in Edward's other life as a vampire. Their decades as brothers had bound them closely together in his eyes.

Emmett and Rose looked deep into each other's eyes. They knew that this was the help they needed. Emmett didn't look away from her gaze, and replied to Edward, "That would be perfect, Mr. Masen." Edward held out his hand, to shake on the deal. Emmett then tore his eyes away from his angel, and reached out his hand to Edward. It was decided. Together, the three of them went to Emmett's house, to make the final arrangements.

_-B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F-_

To put it mildly, Bella was overwhelmed. Her three children were running around, playing with some of their new toys, and were constantly underfoot, as she tried to pack their things away for the journey home. "Boys!" she yelled, "Stop this nonsense! You are too old to be running around inside like this!" Zack came over to his mom, apologizing, "I'm sorry Mama. Can I do anything to help?" Bella melted from his sweet offer, "Oh Zack...you are so much like your father. I would LOVE to have your help!"

When Jack saw that his brother was getting a hug from their mom, he came over to be part of it. "I want to help too, Mama!" he offered. Bella reached over and caressed his hair, "Thank you, Jack. You boys are being so good now. Help me finish putting all these things away, and then we can carry our luggage downstairs."

Little Elizabeth, having no playmate to run with, settled down on the bed with her dolly, and brushed her hair. Bella was filling the final suitcase beside her. "Betty, are you looking forward to going home?" she asked her daughter. "Yes Ma'am. I can't wait to see my friends again!" Betty had recently started making friends in the neighborhood, as well as at church. Many days were spent at the local park, playing on the equipment, or in the sandbox. Bella enjoyed these times, because she could talk to her lady friends, as they watched the children play.

Bella wondered what was keeping Edward. He had gone downstairs with Rose a couple hours ago, to help her say goodbye to Emmett. Bella knew that this was going to be difficult, and wondered how Edward would handle things. Considering this, she closed the final suitcase, and placed it on the floor. "Okay boys, let's carry down this luggage!" she cried.

Bella jumped, as she felt large hands come up around her sides. "Alright baby," said Edward, leaning in to kiss the side of her neck. She huffed loudly, "Edward! You scared me to death!" Chuckling lightly, he answered, "Really? You don't feel dead to me. In fact, you feel very much alive." He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in close against his body. Bella leaned back into her husband's arms, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. "Mmm...I just love your hugs, sweetheart," she hummed.

Edward turned her around to face him, and shared the news about Emmett. "I hope you don't mind, my love. I've invited Emmett to come with us. He's really my brother, you know. I feel a strong obligation to take care of him." Bella smiled, "I figured that you would do something like that. Of course I understand!" Edward shook his head, amazed by the beautiful woman in his life. "Thank you so much, my dear. I know it won't be easy, but we'll figure everything out." She kissed his chin, and agreed, "I'm sure we will. After all, we've dealt with much worse than this...right?" Laughing, he answered, "Exactly. This is nothing in comparison to some of our earlier obstacles."

Betty jumped up from sitting on the bed. "Daddy! I want a hug, too!" she cried. Edward was happy to acquiesce to his daughter's demand, wrapping his long arms around her, and planting a wet smooch on her cheek. "Yuck! Stop it, Daddy!" she complained, wiping her face. Edward winked at Bella, and smiled. Bella was so happy, seeing her gorgeous husband, with their beautiful daughter wrapped up in his arms. Every day, her love for him grew stronger. Life was just perfect.

_-B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F-_

When the Masens came downstairs, they found Rosalie and Emmett snuggling on the sofa beside the fireplace in the hotel lobby. Before things could get out of hand, Bella sent Betty over to get Rose's attention. "Go ask Rose to sit with you in the car, sweetie," she asked. Betty ran over and jumped on the sofa beside Rosalie. "Rosie! Take me to the car, and sit beside me!" she begged. Rose released Emmett from her arms, and pulled little Betty onto her lap, "Okay munchkin. Let's go get in the car."

When the family were all seated in the vehicle, Emmett stood off to the side, telling everyone goodbye. Waving his hand, he said, "See you all in a couple weeks!" Edward had made arrangements with Emmett's family, promising to contact them soon with travel plans. He would be taking a train to Rochester, and moving into the Masen residence. Emmett's parents were sad to see him go, but knew that this was an excellent opportunity for their son. Also, they loved Rosalie, and knew that Emmett had hopes of a permanent relationship with her.

As the Masen's drove away, Emmett put his hands in his back pockets, and sighed heavily. He would miss his sweet angel Rosie, but looked forward to seeing her again. He was worried about his new life, though. Would he be able to fit in with the fancy city folks in Rochester? Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, pulled his hands out of his pockets, and took off running into the wilderness. He was looking forward to going on a bear hunt with his cousins. He wanted to make a few more memories before leaving Tennessee.


	10. Making Money in 1930

**Making Money in the 1930's**

Edward was wealthy. His job as a doctor, and his skill as a concert pianist had provided a very good income for his family. But, he knew that the depression was taking over the nation, so he wanted to focus on keeping his income steady and strong, and hopefully growing. He had a good head for business, and had made some good decisions so far.

One of his decisions was purchasing several sheets of the 1918 Inverted Jenny stamps. His father gave him the money for that purchase, scratching his head at the time. He could not understand why his 17 year old son was suddenly interested in philately. But, it was the only thing Edward had wanted for Christmas that year. Now, the stamps were carefully secured in Edward's wall safe. He wasn't sure when he would be cashing them in, but they were a valuable piece of insurance for the future.

This morning, Edward was relaxing in his study at home, reading the business section of the newspaper, and drinking a cup of coffee. Leaning back in his chair, with his feet propped up on his desk, he scanned the pages, occasionally leaning forward to place the paper on his desk, and write in his notebook. Today, he decided to make some new investments, into Columbia Broadcasting System, AT&amp;T, and Johnson &amp; Johnson.

He also decided to become a founding investor to a brand new company called Fisher-Price. He looked forward to meeting with Herman Fisher and Irving Price for lunch soon. Mr. Price said that he would be bringing his wife Margaret along, so Edward decided to bring Bella as well.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

The morning of their Fisher-Price meeting was a lovely day, with a bit of a breeze, so Edward and Bella dressed warmly for their drive to East Aurora. Bella was excited about the meeting, telling Edward all about the toys she played with as a little girl. She couldn't believe that she would be meeting the two men who started the Fisher-Price company.

Edward decided to stay one night at the Roycroft Inn, so they could see the murals by Alex Fournier and Frederick Kranz, as well as the glasswork of Dard Hunter. They would have their meeting during lunch in the dining porch at the inn. When they arrived at the inn, they were warmly welcomed by the owner, and taken on a tour of the facilities.

Edward focused intently on the art-deco details of the building, while Bella charmed the inn owner with stories of the Masen children. She laughingly spoke of the day before, how their children were frustrated with having their portrait painted. Salvador Plessario had spent the last month in their home, creating the portrait bit by bit. The children were probably ecstatic with their freedom today. She only hoped that Nanny Gail would be able to manage them.

Today, Emmett and Rosalie were having their portrait started by Plessario. Edward knew that they would eventually be getting married, so he wanted to capture their youthful love at its very beginning. It would eventually be his wedding gift to the couple. Upon his return home, he anticipated having to deal with lots of questions from the two of them. They were sure to notice the unusual appearance of Plessario, who had a distinct vampire quality.

But, today was all about the Fisher-Price investment. When lunchtime arrived, the Masens strode into the glassed in dining area. It was lovely, with linen, silver, crystal, and fresh flowers elegantly displayed on the tables. The dappled sunshine created a beautiful atmosphere in the room. Edward ordered a bottle of champagne, then helped Bella take her seat, before relaxing into his own chair.

When Mr. &amp; Mrs. Price arrived with Mr. Fisher, Edward and Bella rose to greet them. Mr. Fisher paid special attention to Bella, with a gallant bow, while kissing the fingers of her extended hand. Bella was charmed by his easy smile, but pulled carefully away from his advances. Edward was greeting Mr. and Mrs. Price, but spied Bella's discomfort in his peripheral vision. He took charge of the situation, by stepping behind Bella, and helping her back into her seat. Leaning forward to shake the hand of Mr. Fisher, he greeted him with, "I see you have met my charming WIFE, Mr. Fisher."

After this was taken care of, everyone took their seats, in anticipation of their meal. Conversation ensued, with everyone sharing a bit about themselves. Bella was surprised to learn that Mr. Price was the mayor of East Aurora, and his wife was a children's book illustrator and artist. She had studied at the Boston Academy of Fine Arts, and had formerly worked as a freelance artist for Rand McNally. Now, she planned on being the Art Director for Fisher-Price, and had lots of ideas for push-pull toys.

Edward was now deep in discussion with Mr. Fisher and Mr. Price, making his decision on the amount of his investment. After some deliberation, the gentlemen agreed on an amount, and there was more hand-shaking. Paperwork would be finalized within the week, making Edward a silent partner of the organization.

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

When their meal was finished, and the meeting was over, Edward and Bella said farewell to their guests, then took a stroll around the grounds of the inn. The weather was lovely, and the landscaping was elegant and calming. Stepping along the shaded pathway, Edward placed his hand on the small of Bella's back, directing her to a secluded swing at the back of the property. They enjoyed relaxing together, as Edward pushed the swing forward and back with his long legs. Bella nestled her head against Edward's shoulder, and sighed with contentment.

"Thank you for rescuing me from Mr. Fisher. I had no idea he would be so young," she said. Edward chuckled, "Yeah. I could see that gleam in his eye as soon as he came in. He knew a beautiful lady when he saw it. You could have easily charmed the pants off him." Bella gasped, "Edward Anthony Masen! Shame on you!" He smirked, "Just telling it like it is, baby. He was completely smitten. I hope he finds his own wife soon."

Bella agreed, "Me too. For now, I'll just stay away from any of your future meetings with him." Edward smiled, "Good idea, sweetheart. I don't ever want to share you." The sun was now setting, and their secluded setting was even more private. Seeing there was no one else in the back yard, Edward turned to face his wife, pulling her into his embrace. They kissed and caressed, and were soon breathing heavily from their attention on one another. "Mmm...Mrs. Masen...I think...it's time...we...took this...indoors," panted Edward. "Mmm?" Bella responded, while delving her tongue sweetly into Edward's ear.

Pulling back from her, Edward stood up, adjusted himself, then helped Bella to her feet. "I said, let's take this indoors, Mrs. Masen. I'm not into exhibitionism, even though I would actually be proud to show off how lovely you are. Let's go inside, sweetheart." Bella gave him one more kiss, then stepped back, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Yes, Mr. Masen. Let's go inside."

-_B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_-

Walking to the building was a bit painful for Edward, so he slowed his steps gingerly. Bella giggled, matching her pace to her husband's. He pretended to look at the flowers growing along the sides of the pathway, inconspicuously adjusting himself again. "Mrs. Masen, you seem to have affected more than one gentleman today," he teased, winking at his gorgeous wife. Bella giggled again, turned to face him, and sneaked her hand down to just _barely_ glance her fingers along his erection. "Is that so?" she replied. "Oh, my dear," Edward growled, "you will pay for that."

Pushing Bella back to his side, he looked down at the flowers again, taking several breaths to calm himself, waiting for his erection to settle. Bella grinned, while holding his arm, and looking up at the stars. "I have no idea what you mean," she teased. Edward just shook his head, while his shoulders rose and fell with his laughter. "Bella, you are one of a kind," he offered. "My absolute FAVORITE kind."


	11. Dancing, Singing, Promises, & a Problem

**Dancing, Singing, Promises, and a Problem**

Edward and Bella walked back into the inn, and headed over to their room. Upon entering, Bella locked the door, then turned to see her husband waiting, with his arms wide open. He was swaying back and forth, humming, "Bum...Bumm...Bum...Bummm."

Bella smiled, and walked over to settle in his embrace, and they began to dance together. Pulling her close, cheek to cheek, Edward quietly sang a lovely song that Bella had never heard before.

_Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

_You don't know how many times  
I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times  
I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times  
I've wished that I could mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you_

_Perish is the word that more than applies  
To the hope in my heart each time I realize  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your dreams  
That I am not gonna be the one to share your schemes  
That I am not gonna be the one to share  
What seems to be the life that you could  
Cherish as much as I do yours_

_Oh, I'm beginning to think that man has never found  
The words that could make you want me  
That have the right amount of letters, just the right sound  
That could make you hear, make you see  
That you are driving me out of my mind_

_Oh I could say, I need you but then you'd realize  
That I want you just like a thousand other guys  
Who'd say they loved you with all the rest of their lies  
When all they wanted was to touch your face, your hands  
And gaze into your eyes_

_Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

_You don't know how many times  
I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times  
I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times  
I've wished that I could mold you into someone who could  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you_

_And I do cherish you  
And I do cherish you  
Cherish is the word_

Bella glowed, listening to her husband's beautiful voice. She positively swooned under his attention. "Oh my gosh, Edward! That was beautiful!"

He grinned and hummed the tune again, while continuing their dance, twirling them round and round the room. "It's one of my favorites, but we have to wait quite a while before we will hear it recorded. Sometime in the 60s, I think."

"Wow...that's 30 years away! We will be almost 60 years old then, sweetheart. Do you think that you'll still love me then?" she pondered.

"Of course I will, Bella! What are you talking about? I'm yours for the rest of our lives!" he promised.

Bella closed her eyes, relaxing into Edward's arms, following his lead, as his body carried her around the room. Dancing with Edward was always such a treat, especially when he sang. Taking a huge sigh, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "Edward, I love you so much."

Edward's expression was serious and deep. "I absolutely adore you, my Bella. I will love you forever." Pressing their lips together, he sealed his vow with a kiss.

They were just ending their dance, and were headed over to change into their nightclothes, when there was an urgent knock on their door. Quickly stepping to the doorway, Edward glanced through the peephole, then opened the door.

"Dr. and Mrs. Masen, so sorry to intrude. But there is an urgent phone call for you at the front desk."

Bella's eyes were wide in fear, and Edward scowled, grabbing her and leading her to the front desk. They almost overtook the progress of the concierge, in their haste to get to the phone. Arriving at the lobby, Edward reached over to pick up the handset. "Yes, this is Edward Masen."

"Dr. Masen! I'm so sorry to bother you sir, but it's your parents, sir. They've been in a horrible accident. Dr. Cullen told me to call you right away."

_-B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F-_

Edward and Bella were exhausted. They had driven most of the night, to get to the Chicago hospital. When they arrived, they were greeted by Carlisle. "Edward, Bella...so good to see you both. Please have a seat." Gratefully, they both settled into the comfortable sofa in the waiting area. A nurse soon arrived, handing them each a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, Edward nodded his thanks, then turned to Carlisle, "So...what happened to my parents?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, then shared the frightening news. "Edward, your parents were involved in a car crash. The other driver was drunk, and was driving at a ridiculous speed. Both of your parents are still unconscious. I'm not sure how bad their injuries will affect them. We will just have to wait it out."

Edward wanted to see them, of course, so Carlisle took them back to the intensive care ward. With just one glance, Edward could see the enormity of the situation. His parents would probably die from their injuries. His mother looked especially vulnerable. Edward dropped his head forward and wept. Bella kept her arms wrapped around him, doing her best to keep her husband standing.

Carlisle told them that nothing could be done right now, so he told them to go to Edward's parents house, and sleep until he called them. Edward could not really disagree with this, since he was already exhausted from driving all night. So, the couple headed over to Edward's childhood home.

After sleeping in Edward's room all day, they went downstairs to be fed by the Masen's cook. She hovered over them at the table, wringing her hands. "How are the Mister and Missus, Edward?" she asked. Edward gave her the report, sharing as much as he felt she should know. Shaking her head, and sighing heavily, she bowed, then went back to her kitchen. Edward and Bella ate their meal in silence, then went back upstairs to get cleaned up and dressed.

When they got back to the hospital, they went straight to the intensive care ward. Carlisle met them there, and told them that only his father had shown any kind of response overnight. He had suffered a coughing fit, which produced a quantity of blood. This was not what Edward wanted to hear. It was obvious that his father was suffering from internal injuries.

"Oh no," Edward groaned. "That's not good." Carlisle agreed, nodding with his mouth in a firm, straight line. "I agree, Edward. I know you probably don't want to consider this, but I must offer. Do you want me to heal your parents?"

Edward knew what he was asking. But, he could not make the decision for his parents to become immortal. He wanted to let them die in peace, and go to their eternal reward. He would not be responsible for damning them to an eternity as vampires. "No, Carlisle. Just let them go in peace," he finally uttered.


	12. A Time for Mourning

**A Time for Mourning**

Edward's parents never did regain consciousness after their accident. Their demise followed soon after, leaving Edward with the task of planning their joint funeral service and burial. Bella supported him with hugs, words of comfort, and assistance with decisions for the funeral. They contacted the pastor of his parent's church, chose who would be acting as pall bearers, and procured musicians to play and sing for the service.

An announcement was placed in the local paper, letting the public know of their death, as well as the time and place of the memorial service and funeral. Edward's parent's obituaries had been prepared ahead of time, and were on file at their chosen burial site office. These were included in the newspaper announcement. Bella enjoyed reading the story of Edward's parent's lives, and commented on this to him. He smiled in response, proud of the life his parents had experienced.

Edward knew that he would need to remain in Chicago for at least the next two weeks, so he could take care of his parent's final needs, including the details of his father's business pursuits. Most of the work had been done ahead of time, and was on file with his father's law firm. The reading of their wills would be taking place two days after the funeral.

Bella contacted Edward's hospital, to let them know that he would be unavailable until further notice. Next, she called home to check on the children. Jack, Zack, and Betty all wanted to talk to her and Edward. After the children were satisfied, Nanny Gail took them off to play in the nursery, while Bella continued talking to Mrs. Phillips. She asked if they needed Rosalie to come help, but Mrs. Phillips assured her that they would be better off with just Nanny Gail.

When Bella finished her call, Edward stepped forward to contact Esme. He asked if she and Carlisle would mind going to pick up the children, and bring them to the funeral. Esme agreed, saying that she would take care of everything. He thanked her, and left it in her hands. Bella then placed the final call, notifying Nanny Gail about the upcoming arrival of the Cullens. They discussed what would be needed for everyone's wardrobe, then finally ended the call.

Bella and Edward were exhausted after this long day, so they trudged upstairs, and climbed into bed. As soon as Edward laid his head on his pillow, he collapsed into tears. "Oh, my poor darling," Bella crooned, lying down in front of him, and pulling him close. He eventually exhausted himself, and fell asleep, with Bella clasped tightly in his arms. It was somewhat uncomfortable for her, but she dared not move an inch. She knew that he needed her comfort right now, most of all. So she sacrificed her own comfort, to be his pillow.

The next morning, she woke to find herself alone in bed. Edward was sitting in the armchair, beside the open window, looking outside, with his chin in his hand. Tears were streaming down his face, and he said, "I just can't believe they're gone, Bella." She rose from the bed, stretched, made a quick trip to the bathroom, then came to sit on his lap. "My darling Edward, I'm so sorry." He pulled her close and wept once more. It was going to be another long day of mourning.

They survived this day, by holding each other, eating when necessary, taking a quiet walk in the back yard, and napping. At the end of the day, Bella ran a hot bath for Edward, and helped him undress. Holding his hand, to help him settle into the tub, she scrubbed his hair clean, then washed his body tenderly. Helping him stand up in the tub, she rinsed him off, then had him step out to dry him off with a fluffy towel. Tears were still falling from his eyes, and she pressed the towel against his face to wipe them away.

Edward took a deep breath, sighed heavily, then reached out to pull her close against him. "Love me, Bella," he quietly demanded, "I need to feel alive again." Still fully dressed, she stood on tiptoe, placing her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her lips hungrily. "Love me...love me...love me..." he demanded over and over again. His tongue dove into her mouth, probing and prodding, caressing her tongue and lips. Pulling her close, he mumbled, "Wrap your legs around me."

With Bella clasped around him, he walked to their bed, and pushed her onto the middle of the mattress, falling on top of her. His hands moved quickly, removing her clothing, keeping his lips constantly on her body as he worked. She could feel the tension in his arms and neck as he struggled to hold back his desire until she was finally naked in his arms. As the final bit of clothing slipped away, he quickly buried his erection inside her, pumping in and out furiously. Breathing heavily, he pressed on toward his mark, reaching his climax in record time, ejaculating inside her, growling madly, and squeezing her flesh tightly in his arms.

This was not a loving moment. It was wild, passionate copulation. An affirmation of Edward's survival and masculinity. He was proving his existence, by marking his mate, and feeding his need for sexual release. Bella understood his need, willingly giving herself as his receptacle. As his act of aggression finally came to an end, he melted on top of her, kissing her tenderly, licking her lips, stroking her hair and face, proclaiming his forever love to his Bella. "Mine," he vowed, "Mine, mine, mine." Pulling her close, he pressed his lips to his mark on her neck, remembering their earlier life together, when he was a vampire. "My Bella..."

The next morning was the day of the funeral, so they rose together to get dressed comfortably. They climbed into Edward's car, and drove to Carlisle and Esme's home, so they could change into their formal clothing, and see their children, who had just arrived the evening before. Jack and Zack were at the door to greet them, while little Betty came running behind them. Bella and Edward crouched down to embrace their children, holding them for very long hugs and sweet kisses.

Esme was standing nearby, and welcomed them with gentle hugs. "I'm so sorry about your parents, Edward," she said. Edward smiled with wet lashes. Bella offered her appreciation for their taking care of the children. Esme replied, "No problem at all. We always love to see our grandchildren. We had a good time eating out together yesterday, and playing at the playground. They are no trouble, believe me."

Jack offered, "The slide at the playground was HUGE! Me and Zack had so much fun on that, didn't we Zack?" Zack nodded his agreement, adding, "Yeah, and there was a see-saw too. Betty didn't like it, but me and Jack sure did." Betty nuzzled into Bella's neck, saying, "I misted you Mama." Bella smiled, "I missed you too, Betty." Edward smiled at his children, then said, "Let's go into the sitting room. We need to explain some things to all of you."

When everyone was settled down, Edward said, "Boys, did Granny Esme and Papa Carlisle explain to you what happened with Grandma and Grandpa Masen?" They nodded sadly, and Zack said, "Yeah Daddy. They said that they have gone to heaven now, and we can't see them anymore." Edward nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's what happened. They had a bad accident, and they passed away. Today, there will be a funeral service, and we will all go there to remember their lives, and help each other deal with our sadness." Jack said, "Well, it's not really completely sad...because they are going to heaven, right?"

Bella nodded, "That's right, Jack. They are in a better place now. But we are sad, because we miss them. The funeral service will be a quiet time for us to think about them, and remember how much we love them." Zack nodded at this, and said, "Okay. So, we will have to be quiet at the funeral, I guess?" Edward agreed, "That's right, son. You will need to sit quietly at the funeral, and stick close to me and your mom." Both boys agreed, and lowered their heads, pouting. "Okay, Daddy," said Jack, "we'll be quiet." Edward kissed both of their cheeks, and said, "Thank you, boys."

Betty asked, "What about me? Do I go to the fooonerrrall too?" Bella said, "Yes you will, sweetie. You will sit with Esme and Carlisle, okay?" Betty nuzzled into Bella's neck, saying, "Okay, Mama. I'll be a good girl." Esme leaned in to look at Betty's face, "Yes you will, baby cheeks." She kissed her granddaughter, and Betty squeaked, "Granny Esme...your lips are cold!" Esme laughed, and winked at Bella. "Yeah, I know. It must be from that ice cream we were eating a minute ago."

Edward smiled for the first time in days. "Ice cream? Where's my bowl?" They all headed to the kitchen for the treat, before getting dressed for the funeral. It was going to be a long day of grieving, so this little treat was very welcome.


	13. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

When it was almost time to leave for the funeral, the doorbell rang at the Cullen residence. Carlisle just happened to be at the front of the house, so he pulled the door open, to find Rosalie and Emmett standing there. "Ah, hello there. Um...Rosalie...correct?" Carlisle greeted them.

"Yes sir," Rosalie answered, "and this is my boyfriend Emmett. We were told that Edward and Bella might be here?"

Carlisle welcomed them inside, and went to find the Masens. Bella soon came down to see them, with little Betty beside her. Betty jumped up into Rosalie's arms, saying, "Rosie! You came! I've missed you!"

Rosalie hugged Betty tight, replying, "I've missed you too, pumpkin."

Bella inquired, "How did you get here?" Emmett explained that they had driven down in Edward's old Alfa Romeo. Bella gasped, "Seriously? That old thing? It's been sitting dead in the back yard for years now. How did you get it running?"

Emmett grinned, and put his arm around Rosalie, "My girl Rosie figured it out. She just opened up the engine, and played around with it for a while, and got it working."

Rosalie beamed, "Yeah. I had no idea what I was doing, but it just seemed to come naturally to me."

Bella shook her head, "Amazing. So, you've discovered your talent with car engines."

Rosalie replied, "I guess so. It was fun! I think I'll try to see if I can work on it again when we get back. Maybe I can get some more power out of this thing. It is SO slow!"

Edward came downstairs, adjusting his tie. He frowned a bit, and said, "Hey, you two! I didn't expect to see you here." Bella told him how Rosalie had fixed the car, and Edward just smirked, saying, "Doesn't surprise me at all, Rosalie. Thank you both for coming."

It was time to head over to the service, so everyone took a seat in the available cars, then drove to the funeral home. When they arrived, Edward and Bella took their children in to let them see their grandparents in their caskets. They answered their questions, and hugged them close. Bella could see that Edward was on the verge of tears again, so she gathered the children, and took them to another part of the building, so Edward could have some time alone. After the kids were settled with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie, Bella went back up to put her arm around Edward.

"Honey, let's go take our seats now," she said, leading him over to the family seating area. He collapsed into his chair, holding tight to Bella's hand. Thankfully, Jack, Zack, and Betty were all content sitting with Papa Carlisle, Granny Esme, and Rosalie. There were several visitors at the viewing, and they leaned in to offer their sympathy to Edward and the rest of his family. Edward was surprised to see how many friends his parents had made. He knew most of the guests, but had to be introduced to several others. One particular guest took him by surprise - a young lady that he had never met before.

"Hello, Edward," she said, "I'm your aunt Zelda." Edward was shocked to see that she was a vampire. Getting up from his chair, he took her hand, and asked, "Why have I never met you before?" Smiling kindly, she replied, "I moved away in 1895, long before you were born. Your mother and I kept in touch by mail." Edward introduced her to Carlisle and Esme, telling her quietly that he recognized her vampire qualities. She glowed, "Well, what do you know? It looks like I might not have to stay away from you any more, Edward. Apparently, you are comfortable with our kind."

He nodded, and said, "Please do stay in town. You are welcome to use my parent's home. I want to hear more about you. So, you're my mother's sister?" She replied, "Yes. We grew up together in Chicago, then I had to move away for obvious reasons. I've been living in Vermont since then." Now, Edward understood how his mother had recognized Carlisle's vampirism back in 1918, when they were all dying of Spanish Influenza...back when Edward had originally been turned into a vampire himself. Everything made sense now. Unbelievable...

He introduced her to Bella, who was just as amazed as Edward to hear her story. They decided to spend time together with her that week, while she was in town. Edward then took his seat again, amazed by this turn of events. Bella went to check on the children, then came back to sit beside her husband once more. It was time for the funeral service to begin.

The minister opened the service with prayer, greeted the family and all their guests, then shared a short homily, encouraging those left behind, and honoring the memory of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. A vocalist sang "O Love That Wilt Not Let Me Go", bringing several guests to tears, including Edward and Bella. Next, the pastor invited family members and friends to share stories in remembrance of the Masens. Some of the stories were quite funny, giving the gathering a welcome relief from their tears.

After the memories had all been shared, the pastor led everyone in another prayer. The vocalist ended the service by singing "Abide With Me". The caskets were then closed, and carried outside to be placed in two Cadillac Cathedral Hearses. When the family was asked to rise, Edward leaned heavily on Bella, stepping outside to ride in the funeral procession to the burial grounds. Carlisle, Esme, the Masen children, as well as the rest of their family and friends all followed them out. After driving to the burial site, they stepped out again for the graveside service.

When Edward's parents had finally been placed below ground, everyone scattered to go their separate ways. Several people followed the family to the Masen home, where a large meal had been prepared. Many hours were spent in tears, in consolation, eating, and resting. It was a long, arduous day, and Edward was ready for it to end. He just wanted to go to sleep, and leave all his grief behind for a while.

Bella sent him upstairs, then spent the next hour saying goodbye to family and friends. Jack, Zack, and Betty went to stay with Papa Carlisle and Granny Esme again. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward's Aunt Zelda were settled into upstairs guest rooms in the Masen home.

When the last guest had departed, Bella went upstairs to find her husband huddled under the covers in his parents bed. She changed into her nightgown, then went to stand beside the bed to check on him. "Darling, are you okay?" she asked. Edward nodded sleepily, answering, "Yes, I just wanted to feel close to my parents, by sleeping in their bed." Bella asked, "Do you mind if I share the bed with you?" His reply was to pull back the covers, and open his arms wide. "Please, Bella..."

She laid beside him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her...spooning comfortably. In just a few minutes, she heard his deep, even breathing behind her, and her own slumber followed soon after.


	14. Aunt Zelda Tells Her Story

**Aunt Zelda Tells Her Story**

"I told you to let me do it, Emmett!" Rosalie complained. Emmett raised both hands in surrender, "Sorry Rosie. I was just trying to help." Stepping back from the mixing bowl, he leaned against the opposite counter, resting on the heels of his hands. Rosalie reached into the bowl, picking out the bits of eggshell, muttering under her breath.

Edward and Bella entered the kitchen, telling them "Good Morning", then Bella stepped over to help Rose with the meal. Edward settled beside his brother, saying, "So...you made a mess, huh?" Emmett shrugged, "I guess I should let Rosie do the cooking." Edward winked, "Smart move."

When breakfast was ready, the four of them took their seats around the table, and dove in to enjoy pancakes, bacon, eggs, juice, and coffee. When they were finished eating, they heard a scuffle at the front door, and a child's voice, saying, "No...Let ME ring the doorbell!" Recognizing the voice of his son, Edward opened the door to break up the first fight of the day between his twin boys. "Hey there...settle down, you two." Jack scowled, "He started it!" pointing at Zack, who responded by sticking out his tongue.

Edward leaned down to swat both of their behinds, then told them to behave and take a seat at the breakfast table. Esme walked up with Betty in her arms, then gave Edward a warm hug. Carlisle stepped up behind her, to say good morning as well. Edward pulled little Betty into his arms, and carried her over to eat her breakfast. Bella was filling plates for the children, and Rose and Emmett had gone back upstairs to get their things together for their journey back home.

Edward's Aunt Zelda came in to the room, to greet Carlisle and Esme. The three vampires decided to go to the back yard to relax and get to know each other better. Edward walked out to join them.

Esme inquired about the house staff, wondering why Bella and Rosalie were cooking and serving. Edward replied that he had allowed the staff to take two days off, because of the funeral. They would be coming back the following day. Carlisle nodded his approval, "That was kind of you, Edward. They have been taking care of the Masens for many years, so they needed time to grieve. Did they go to the funeral?" Edward replied, "No...just the graveside service. They didn't feel like they had the proper attire for the formal funeral. I offered to purchase clothing for them, but they scoffed at the idea."

Carlisle huffed a light laugh, nodding his head in understanding. "So, what are your plans, Edward? Will you be selling the home? What about your father's business endeavors?" Edward took a deep breath, and settled back into his seat. "I'll know more about what to do after the reading of the will tomorrow." Carlisle agreed, then turned to enter the conversation with Esme and Edward's Aunt Zelda.

Zelda was quietly sharing the story of how she became a vampire at the age of 20. Edward focused on his aunt, so he could hear the story as well. Zelda was explaining that it happened on Thanksgiving Day, 1895. She and her boyfriend Thomas had gone to see the very first auto race in America, which had a prize of $5,000 for the winner. Thomas' father was an inventor, and had designed a car to enter the race. While the race was taking place, Zelda had wandered off by herself, trying to find a place to relieve herself in the woods nearby. There were no bathroom facilities at the event, and she was desperate.

When she felt like she was far enough to be out of view of the crowd, she had carefully taken care of her predicament. On her way back to the race, she was attacked by a passing vampire. Luckily, a large group of ladies was entering the woods at the moment, and the vampire was frightened away, leaving her wounded and bleeding on the ground. The girls tried to help her, but her intense pain was just too much for anyone to ease. Zelda fled from them, and tried to run home, but got lost. Her three days of transformation took place deep in the forest. When she woke from her change, she didn't understand what had happened, but felt intensely thirsty.

The vampire who had bitten her found her in the woods, and helped her find sustenance in a nearby town. She wandered around with him for several weeks, until her thirst was finally manageable. He apologized for changing her, but said that he couldn't help his thirst. It was just the way vampires fed themselves. Zelda was so frightened of what she had become, and missed her family and friends very much.

Worried about her family, she decided to go to the family home late one night. Seeing Elizabeth's window lit by candlelight, she jumped up to tap on it, then hopped back down on the ground. When Elizabeth opened the window, Zelda held her finger to her mouth to tell her to keep quiet, and motioned for her to come down to talk with her. Elizabeth came down, and was shocked to see the change in her sister. Zelda explained her situation, and told Elizabeth that she would do her best to stay in touch with her. She gave her a quick hug, then said goodbye.

She continued, "Over the years, we corresponded through the mail, and Elizabeth always destroyed the letters, to keep my story private. The family all thought that I had died, so they had a funeral, burying an empty casket. Through our correspondence, Elizabeth learned all about vampirism, and occasionally met up with me. She kept my secret until the day she died."

Edward said, "Fascinating. So, why did you feel safe about coming to the funeral?" Zelda looked down at her hands in her lap, answering, "When I saw the obituary in the newspaper, I just had to come and see her for myself. I couldn't believe that she was gone. When I saw you, Edward, I couldn't restrain myself. I had to meet you. You have your mother's eyes." Edward smiled in response, "Yes, I've been told that many times before. Aunt Zelda, I'm so glad you came."

Zelda glowed with affection, "Me too, Edward. I feel like I already know you, from all the stories that your mother has told me over the years. Sometimes she would send photos, but they don't do you justice, son. You are a such a handsome young man!" Edward blushed, shrugging his shoulders and cocking his head to the side.

Carlisle then told Edward that he really should tell his Aunt Zelda all about his own story. Edward pursed his lips, looked over at his aunt through the corner of his eye, sighed heavily, then nodded his head. "Yes, I believe I should. Aunt Zelda, you are not going to believe what happened to me."

\- _B&amp;E-T-T-G-A-F_ -

It took some convincing, but Zelda finally believed Edward's story, especially after she saw the ancient letters Carlisle had received from his other self. She was flabbergasted to know that her sister had encouraged Carlisle to turn Edward into a vampire. And then, somehow, Edward had found a time machine, and brought Bella back with him from the year 2010.

"So, that's why you are so comfortable around vampires, Edward - you used to be one!" she said. Edward nodded, "Yep. Bella knows, but no one else does." Zelda reached over to embrace her nephew. "I am SO glad that I came to the funeral, Edward." He agreed, with tears on his cheeks. Bella came outside, stood behind Edward, and wrapped her arms around Edward, asking, "Are you okay, Edward?" He nodded, "Yes, better than ever. It's so nice to know my mother's sister now." Bella smiled at Zelda, asking, "So, Zelda...why don't you come to New York, and stay with us, so you can get to know Edward even better?"

Zelda grinned, looking at Edward. He raised his eyebrows in agreement, waiting for her response. She laughed loud and hard, "Yes! Of course I will come to stay with you in New York!"


	15. The Reading of the Will

**The Reading of the Will**

The following day was the scheduled time for the reading of the will, so Edward put on a suit and tie, while Bella pulled on the dress she had worn for the funeral. Stepping in front of her husband, Bella adjusted his tie, and gave him a comforting kiss. "Edward, you look so handsome today," she purred. He grinned, pulling her close, "Thank you, beautiful." Kissing her lips, and squeezing her tight, he moaned appreciatively. "Let's go downstairs, and say goodbye to the kids."

Esme was waiting downstairs to take the children to her house, while Carlisle was busy at the hospital. She said that they could stay as long as they wanted, because she had missed spending time with her grandkids. Edward gave her a hug, saying, "Thanks Esme. I'm sure the kids will enjoy being there. Right kids?"

Jack and Zack were dressed as cowboys, and were chasing each other around the room, aiming their toy guns and making threats to each other of permanent injury. Little Betty was holding onto two new dolls, while gripping a little suitcase in her right hand. She had packed lots of doll clothes, as well as her new tea set. Edward leaned down, and grabbed the boys as they came running by, then crouched in front of them, saying, "Boys, you behave for Granny Esme, now. I don't want to have to punish you for misbehaving when I return." They solemnly promised to be good.

After hugging the boys, he kissed Betty on her cheek, and gently tickled her side. "Stop it, Daddy!" she giggled, holding her dolls tightly. He kissed her again, then stood up, resting his hand on top of Betty's little head. "Esme, if the kids give you any trouble, you have my permission to punish them," he said. Esme winked, "I'm sure they will be little angels. I'm not worried about them at all." Bella raised her eyebrows, looked at Esme, and said, "I sure hope so. Jack and Zack have been fighting a lot lately, so they will be your biggest problem. Good luck!"

After helping the children walk over to the Cullen home, Edward and Bella told everyone goodbye, then headed back up the street to get into Edward's car. Edward opened the passenger door for Bella, helped her into the car, then walked around to settle behind the steering wheel. "Ready?" he asked. "Yep," Bella smiled, "Let's go."

The weather was lovely today, with fluffy white clouds floating by overhead. Bella noticed that one of the clouds looked like an elephant, and pointed it out. Edward came to an intersection, put on the brakes and looked up to see it. "Well, it might have looked like an elephant before, but now it's becoming a bit more obscene." They both laughed at the transformation, and smiled at each other. "I'm glad that you're feeling better, Edward. I've missed enjoying our time together," Bella stated. Edward nodded his head, "Yes, I know. We've had some trying times lately. But, hopefully, things will be improving now."

When they arrived at the lawyer's office, Edward found a parking spot, climbed gracefully out of the car, and walked around to open Bella's door. Together, they walked hand in hand up the stairs of the imposing building. Bella gasped, "So this is where your father worked?" Edward nodded his agreement, "Yes, intimidating, isn't it?" She agreed, and stayed close to Edward's side.

Edward was familiar with the building, and soon led Bella upstairs to the correct office. The office door was still inscribed with Edward Sr.'s name. Edward grimaced, grabbed the doorknob, and pushed the door open. Inside, he found one of the firm's partners waiting at the head of a long conference table, sorting through a stack of papers. He stood, introduced himself as Mr. Lawrence Chambers, and told them to have a seat. Edward and Bella quietly waited, while others began to arrive. After several minutes, half of the seats were filled.

Edward knew some of the attendees, but had to be introduced to the rest. His aunt Gladys was there, and they hugged each other kindly. His uncle Harold arrived last, complaining about the traffic he had endured. He sat across from Edward, and nodded in his direction. They were not very close, so Edward didn't know him very well. After introducing Bella to everyone in the room, and shaking hands all around, everyone settled into their seats. It was time for the will to be read.

Mr. Chambers motioned over to the side table, letting everyone know that coffee and refreshments were available. No one moved from their seats, so he cleared his throat, picked up the stack of papers, placed a pair of spectacles on his nose, and began to read.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen, Sr., of the city of Chicago, Illinois, being of sound mind..."

An hour later, the will had finally been read in total, with no big surprises, aside from the amount of money bequeathed to Edward, Jr. His father had made some wise investments, bringing his total net worth well beyond what was expected. Some money was left for Aunt Gladys and Uncle Harold, and there were charitable contributions as well. The lawyer mentioned to Edward that he would meet with him afterwards, to discuss the payment of funeral expenses, among other things. Edward nodded his agreement.

Everyone was beginning to rise from their seats, when Mr. Chambers asked them to please remain seated. "I still have another will left to read," he announced. Surprised, everyone took their seats again. Bella lowered her eyebrows in confusion, and looked at Edward. He replied with a shrug and pout, then turned to hear Mr. Chambers.

"I, Elizabeth Annabelle Masen, of the city of Chicago, Illinois, being of sound mind..."

Bella nudged Edward's side, whispering, "You never told me your mother's middle name was Annabelle." He giggled, shaking his head, "I had actually forgotten about that. Similar to Isabella, isn't it?" She smiled in response, then they both turned their attention back to the reading of her will.

As it turned out, the house where Edward had grown up was actually the family home of Elizabeth's parents. Edward shook his head, surprised that he had never known this information. His grandparents had lived in a different home when he was growing up. Apparently, they had given the house to Elizabeth when she married Edward, Sr. He huffed his surprise, and listened to the rest of the will.

The house would now go to Edward, Jr., along with all the furniture and other belongings. This brought Edward's inheritance to quite a sizable fortune. He raised his eyebrows, shook his head in astonishment, and squeezed Bella's shoulder. Funny that he didn't remember this particular detail from when his parents had passed away in his earlier life. He supposed that it was just a forgotten element of his early vampire existence. He must have been distracted by other events at the time.

Now that both wills had been properly read, Mr. Chambers called the meeting to an end. Everyone rose, and stepped over to the side table to partake of the coffee and refreshments. After conversing with everyone, Edward and Bella stepped aside to go over final arrangements with Mr. Chambers. He led them over to his office, which was just down the hall.

"Edward, your father asked me to encourage you to pursue a career in law, so that you could take over his business eventually. But, I have a feeling that you are not interested in that career path," Mr. Chambers stated. Edward nodded, "Your feeling is correct. I'm happy being a doctor, and my music career is satisfying as well. I really don't have time to pursue the field of law." Mr. Chambers then discussed all the outstanding debts and responsibilities that were left to be handled. After another hour, their discussion came to a close, and Edward and Bella were finally able to leave.

Carrying a stack of papers under one arm, Edward held out his other arm to embrace Bella, as they walked down the long staircase. When they finally got into his car, Edward breathed out a huge sigh, saying, "Thank God that's all over." Bella leaned back in her seat, agreeing with him, "Yes. That was certainly a long meeting. Are you okay, Edward?" He nodded, and smiled in her direction, "Yes, my dear. I'm alright. It's just a lot to deal with, you know? I think I'll just leave everything as it is for now, including the house. We can visit occasionally, bringing the kids to stay as well. I think it will be a nice piece of property for the Masens to hold onto." He winked at his wife, and gave her another kiss. "Let's go to lunch, sweetheart."

They decided to have lunch at a restaurant just down the street from the law office, where Edward Sr. had often dined. Several lawyers and businessmen noticed Edward's arrival, and stood up to greet him as he walked through to his table. He introduced Bella to each of them, then finally arrived at their designated dining area. Helping Bella into her seat, Edward felt a tap on his shoulder. His aunt Zelda smiled in greeting, "Hello again, Edward!" She also leaned forward to speak to Bella.

Edward asked Zelda to join them at their table, and she gladly agreed. Taking her seat, she smiled at Bella, asking, "So, what are you two doing here in the middle of town today?" Edward told her that they had gone to the reading of the wills, mentioning that he now owned the house. Zelda was pleased to hear this, saying, "It is a lovely house. I really enjoyed living there when we were kids." Edward nodded, saying that he was surprised to hear that it had belonged to his grandparents at one time. He wondered why his mother had never told him.

Zelda huffed, "Your father's pride, my son. He was quite embarrassed for people to know that he did NOT purchase a home for your mother." Edward scratched his neck, blushing as he replied, "Well...I guess I can understand that. He was actually a prideful man, wasn't he?" Zelda agreed, "Yes, much to your mother's despair. She just wanted him to accept our parents gift, and get on with life." Edward groaned, "Oh well. All's well that ends well, I guess."

Bella changed the topic by asking if Zelda had finished packing everything for her journey to their home in New York. "Oh, heavens NO!" Zelda replied, "That will take ages, I'm sure. I've accumulated quite a bit of treasure since 1895. Edward, would you mind if I put some of my things in your Chicago home?" Edward readily agreed, saying, "It's your home as well, Aunt Zelda. I cannot keep you from your childhood residence. Just pick a room, and make it your own. You can go there to stay whenever you want." Zelda was pleased to hear this, saying, "Thank you so much, Edward. Who knew that one day, I would be able to go back home again?" She glowed with contentment.

Edward and Bella smiled at each other, so pleased to know that they could give his aunt a bit of peace. After ordering their food, Bella and Edward continued chatting with Zelda, making plans for their upcoming New York journey, as well as discussing details of the management of the Chicago house. When their food arrived, Zelda took her leave, saying that she would see them the next day, to bring some of her belongings.

After enjoying their delicious lunch, Edward and Bella took some time to do a little window shopping along the street, then headed back to his car to drive home. When they got home, they changed clothes, spent a quiet romantic hour together, then headed over to get their children from the Cullen home. Edward drove with his arm around Bella, stroking her shoulder, and saying, "I enjoyed our time together at home, love. Thank you for that." Bella wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm always ready to make love with you, Edward. You should know that by now."

After driving quietly for a while, Bella broke the silence by asking, "Edward, I'm sure you've noticed. What are we going to do about your aunt Zelda's diet?" Edward grimaced, "Yes...those red eyes...maybe we should let her go on a hunt with Carlisle and Esme."


	16. On the Road Again

**On the Road Again**

By the end of the week, Aunt Zelda had settled a good bit of her belongings into her childhood home. By chance, the room she had used as young human girl was available for her to use again. She smiled, looking around her bedroom. The Masens housemaid came in the door, bringing a set of sheets to make up the bed. Bella followed, with a vase of fresh flowers. "Here you go, Aunt Zelda," Bella said, "These should freshen up your room even more."

Zelda took the vase with one hand, and embraced Bella with the other, saying, "Thank you, my dear." Edward appeared in the doorway, and leaned against the frame, saying, "Your room looks great, Aunt Zelda. Welcome home." Zelda glowed, laughing like a young girl, "I'm so excited, Edward! Wow! I'm home!" She put the flower vase on her bedside table, then went over to Edward to hug him affectionately.

"Well, I hate to put a damper on things, but Bella and I need to head back to New York. Will you be okay here by yourself for a while, Aunt Zelda?" asked Edward.

"Of course, my boy! I want to get to know Carlisle and Esme a little better anyway. I should be coming up to see you in about a month, okay?" she replied.

"Sounds great," agreed Edward.

Bella slapped her hands together, with the illusion of wiping away dusty residue, even though she didn't have a bit of dirt on her hands. She then said, "Okay, Dr. Masen. Let's go get our brood from their grandparents, and hit the road."

He agreed, kissed his aunt goodbye, and stepped into his and Bella's room to grab their suitcases. Bella followed, picking up her purse, and one of the smaller pieces of luggage. On the way downstairs, she stopped to catch her breath, and felt a sudden dizzy spell. Sensing her hesitation, Edward looked back at her, asking, "Are you okay, honey?"

Bella held onto the handrail, and took some deep breaths, "Yes, I think so. Just a dizzy spell, I guess."

Edward scowled, set down one of the suitcases, and reached up to feel her forehead. "Sweetheart, you feel cold and clammy. Let me take that case. You just sit down here on the steps, and I'll come back for you."

Bella sat down on the steps, then pulled her mirrored compact out from her purse, dabbing her face with an embroidered hankie. When Edward came back into the house, he stopped at the kitchen to get a glass of cold water, then carried it up to Bella. "Here darling, drink this." Bella sipped the cool liquid gratefully, then handed the glass back to Edward, as he helped her stand up again.

"Are you sure you feel like traveling, sweetie?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Edward. Let's get the kids and go home," she replied.

The drive home was long and frustrating, with three cranky children in the car. Bella did her best to handle her little ones, but it was obvious to everyone that she was not her usual self. After driving a few hours, Edward pulled off at a hotel, and got them a room, so they could rest, and the kids could settle down for a while. The hotel had a restaurant downstairs, so the family had dinner, then went upstairs to their room. Bella did not eat much at the meal, and said that she just wanted to go to sleep. Edward checked her temperature and listened to her heartbeat, then tucked her in.

When he saw that she was settled comfortably, he told the kids to put on their swimsuits, so he could take them down to the pool for a while. They were thrilled with this, and quickly did as they were told. After an hour of playing in the pool, the kids were tired, and ready to sleep, so Edward got them upstairs and into their beds. When the kids were asleep, he went to check on his wife, finding her tossing and turning, covered in sweat.

"Bella! What's wrong, dear?" he asked. Feeling her forehead, he discovered that she was burning with fever. Reaching into his medical bag, he found some aspirin, gave her a couple tablets with water, and went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. Coming back into the room, he placed the cloth on Bella's head, and pulled the heavy blankets off of the bed, to help bring down her temperature. When she was resting well, he changed into his bedclothes, and climbed into bed beside her.

The next morning, Bella was still not feeling well, so Edward gave her some more medicine, and took the kids downstairs for breakfast. He sent a tray upstairs with tea and toast, telling the hotel maid that his wife was not feeling well. After letting the kids play outside in the yard for a while, he took them back upstairs, telling them to play quietly with their toys and books, so their mother could rest.

Bella woke periodically, coughing and wheezing. Edward then called the local pharmacy to order some cough syrup and a few other things, as well as a coloring book and crayons for the kids. An hour later, his order was delivered to the hotel, and brought up to their room. Edward was able to manage Bella's sickness this way for the next two days. Gladly, her temperature dropped, and she was able to sit up in bed again. Edward breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his wife's healthy glow beginning to return.

"You scared me, baby," he said, washing his bride in the bathtub. Bella slumped against his arm, letting him wash her body, saying, "Thank you for taking care of me, Edward. It sure is nice having a doctor for a husband." Edward smiled, "Sure thing, babe. I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious."

Helping her out of the tub, he dried off her body, and helped her get dressed in some comfortable clothing. Walking her back to the bed again, he asked, "Do you feel like traveling again?" She nodded, saying, "Yeah. Let's get back on the road tomorrow."

That night, Edward took the kids swimming again, and treated them to hamburgers and ice cream for dinner. He picked up a meal for Bella on the way back home, and carried it into their room, with happy children running around him as he entered the room. Bella was standing up at the side of the bed, packing their things back into suitcases.

"I'm glad to see you up again, darling," Edward said, giving her a hug, and handing her the bag of food he had picked up for her. She kissed him sweetly, thanking him for her meal, then she stepped over to the table in the corner of the room to eat. Betty sat at the table with her mother, and pulled out her coloring book and crayons. The two females enjoyed talking together, while Edward played on the bed with the boys, tickling and tackling them.

The next morning, they were on the road again, and Bella was in much better spirits. Eventually, they arrived back home in New York, to find Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the front porch, hand in hand. "Welcome home," they said, standing to help them unload luggage. Bella was still a little weak, so Edward took her by the hand, and helped her inside, then led her upstairs to bed. "Edward," she complained, "I don't need to go to bed now." But, Edward insisted, "Honey, you've been sick, and just had a very long journey. You need to rest."

Scowling, Bella did as she was told. In just a few minutes, she was sleeping soundly. Edward kissed her forehead, then headed back downstairs to eat with his family. When Bella woke up later, she had to run to the restroom, to throw up. Edward ran upstairs, hearing her distress, and went to the bathroom to help her, holding her hair back in his hands. "Bella? I thought you were better, dear," he said.

She grimaced, spitting out the horrible taste in her mouth. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Edward," she said. She flushed the toilet, closed the lid, and sat down to face him. Edward got a cool washcloth to wipe off her face, and crouched down in front of her, feeling her forehead, and looking at her eyes. "Well, you're not hot anymore. No fever. Maybe you should go to another doctor for a second opinion?" he teased.

Bella huffed in jest, then her eyes came open wide in surprise. "What is it?" Edward asked. Bella's hand came up to cover her mouth, and she looked at her other hand, moving her fingers around and looking up at the ceiling. Edward frowned, "Bella?"

She sighed, closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Edward...I think I might be pregnant."

Edward's eyes were huge. "Again?"

Bella smirked, and nodded. "Again."

Edward laughed, shook his head, and said, "Well...I guess I was right about needing a different doctor. Let's go check on it tomorrow."


	17. Changes for the Masens

**Changes for the Masens**

Two weeks later, Bella had confirmation that she was indeed pregnant again. Edward was thrilled, and quickly shared the news with everyone he knew. Bella then told him that he needed to tell their children as well, before they heard it from everyone else he had already told. "Ack! I should have told them first, shouldn't I?" he groaned.

Bella smirked, nodding her head, "Yep. Now, you have an assignment for dinner tonight. Do you think you can explain it well enough for little Betty to understand?"

Edward scratched the back of his head, and grimaced, "Whoa...I hope so."

Betty was thoroughly confused. How in the world could a baby be living inside her mother's belly? It was just so inconceivable. She had so many questions, and none of their answers satisfied her. She wanted Bella to let the baby out right now, because she was afraid that it couldn't breathe inside of her like that. Bella giggled, and promised her that the baby was in the perfect place right now. In fact, she told her that Betty herself had grown inside her belly as well. Betty's eyes were as big as saucers when she said this.

Jack and Zack were old hats with babies in bellies. They remembered Betty being born, so it was easy for them to understand what was going on. They hoped that she would be having another boy. Of course, this started a fight with Betty, who said that it wouldn't be fair if it was another boy. She wanted a sister!

Edward knew that things would soon be getting more hectic than normal in their home, so he scheduled another piano tour to be done over the next two months. Bella would stay home with the children. Edward decided to invite his Aunt Zelda to come along for the tour, since he wasn't sure when he would be touring again, and he wanted to share this with her.

On the day Aunt Zelda arrived, Plessario was there as well, touching up some of the family portraits he had been working on for the Masens. As Zelda entered the home, Edward felt a frisson of tension in the air. Even though he could no longer read minds, he did have an awareness of others that was beyond the normal sensitivity. He approached his aunt cautiously, inquiring how she was feeling.

She scrunched up her face, saying, "I'm not sure Edward. I just feel a bit excited. I don't know what it is."

Shrugging, he picked up her luggage, and helped her to the guest room. As they were walking down the hall, he stopped to introduce her to Salvador. "Salvador Plessario, please meet my aunt Zelda." Salvador put down his paint brush, then stood up and faced the open doorway. Immediately, his eyes opened wide, as he saw Zelda. He was speechless. Zelda froze, and drew in a gasping breath.

Edward stilled, watching the two vampires, as they met for the first time. There was something going on here. Plessario stepped over to Zelda very slowly, with elegant steps. Coming to a stop directly in front of her, he slightly bowed, and held out his hand saying, "Miss Zelda, it is such a pleasure to meet you."

Placing one hand over her heart, Zelda offered her other hand to him, and watched as he brought it to his lips in greeting. The moment his lips touched her hand, she sighed in pleasure. "Oh my...my goodness...it's wonderful to meet you as well, Mr. Plessario."

Edward grinned sheepishly, and said, "Well, it seems that the two of you may need some time to get to know each other better. I'll just go see if Bella needs anything."

Stepping away from the two vampires, he continued down the hall to take Zelda's luggage to her room. Coming back to the front of the house, he found Zelda and Salvador deep in conversation, hand in hand, sitting on the loveseat. He quietly huffed a gentle laugh, and headed into the front parlor to find Bella.

Whispering quickly, he told Bella the situation, "It seems that Aunt Zelda and Plessario are quite taken with each other." Bella gasped, "Really? Well, isn't that interesting?" They both laughed about the situation, shaking their heads in disbelief.

Zelda and Plessario were sequestered from the family for the next few days. Since they didn't eat with the family, and never slept, they were able to talk continuously, asking more and more questions every minute. Bella and Edward were sure that they were vampire mates. They knew it was just a matter of time before the two vampires realized it as well.

One morning, a few days later, Edward came downstairs, to find Zelda and Plessario still in conversation, still sitting on the loveseat. He quietly entered the room, and mentioned to Aunt Zelda that they would need to leave for his tour on the following morning. Plessario came to a stand, and asked, "Edward, would you mind if I came along? I would like to do some drawings of you as you tour."

Edward smirked, knowing the REAL reason that Plessario wanted to join them. But, he kept his thoughts to himself, replying, "Certainly, Salvador. I would love to have you join us."

Plessario beamed down at Zelda, squeezing her hand with affection. Edward stepped away, smiling to himself. Things were certainly interesting in the Masen household.

The following morning, Edward, Plessario, and Zelda were getting settled into Edward's car, so they could head to the airport. Yes! Edward was so excited to actually be taking a commercial flight for his tour! He knew that Plessario and Zelda would enjoy this as well, and he looked forward to coming back to share the stories of their flight with his family upon their return. In fact, he promised that he would take Bella and the kids on a flight after her baby was born.

The kids wanted to go to the airport as well, so Bella hopped into Edward's older car, and followed Edward as he drove. It was such an exciting day for the family. They went into the airport, and watched the planes as they took off and landed. When Edward's flight was ready to go, kisses and hugs were shared all around, everyone walked out on the tarmac, and waved as the travelers got on the plane. When it was time for the plane to take off, Bella gathered all the children together, and took them inside to watch.

Needless to say, the kids were incredibly excited. On the way home, Bella took them out to eat hot dogs and ice cream, then stopped at a toy store, so they could buy a model airplane to put together. It was a day to remember.

Bella watched the mail every day, and treasured every word that Edward wrote. She missed her husband dearly. He also sent cards to the children, which they carefully read, then pasted on their walls, so they could see them anytime they wanted. Once a night, Edward called to talk to everyone, saving time at the end for just Bella. It was difficult to be apart, but Edward wanted to do this tour while he could. Bella understood his reasoning, but it didn't make the actual situation any easier.

By the end of his two month tour, everyone was desperate to be together again. Edward's flight was scheduled for the following Tuesday, and everyone was looking forward to the day with anxious hopes. A calendar was hung on the wall in the kitchen, and the days were marked off every morning, with the boys calling out how many days were left until Daddy came home. Bella glowed with excitement, anticipating being in his arms again.

On the day of the return flight, Bella once again drove her children out to the airport, so they could welcome their Daddy home. They had finished putting together their model airplanes, and were playing with them, zooming here and there all around the waiting area. There was a bit of anxiety, when the flight was delayed by weather, but in the end, Edward, Zelda, and Plessario did arrive back home, smiling as they carried their luggage.

Zelda and Plessario were walking hand in hand, exuding the love they felt for each other. They now knew that they were vampire mates, and had already made plans to live together. For now, Edward and Bella told them they could stay together at the Masen homes in New York and Chicago. But, this situation wouldn't last for long.

Edward was completely covered with his children. He had collapsed onto the floor, with his luggage tossed to the side. They were all hungry for hugs and kisses, and he was happy to provide them. Bella was standing to the side, patiently waiting for her hug. Her belly had begun to grow, so she couldn't get down on the floor with her family. When the kids were finally settled, Edward stood and pulled Bella in for a deep kiss and tight hug. They looked deep into each other's eyes, then rested their foreheads against each other. Tears flowed as they reconnected and embraced.

"Let's go home," Edward said, wrapping his arm around Bella, and reaching down to touch his children as they walked to the parking lot. Zelda and Plessario carried most of the luggage, with the boys helping out with a couple of the smaller ones.

Soon, everyone was back at the Masen home, sitting around the dinner table, listening to stories of Edward's piano concert tour. Zelda and Plessario had stories to tell as well, but they would wait until after the children were asleep. Of course, it would probably be another day before Bella was interested in hearing them. She wanted to spend some time with her husband. It had been two long months of being alone, and they needed each other badly.

As soon as the kids were in bed, Edward and Bella escaped to their room, asking the maid and nanny to keep an ear out for the children. Zelda and Plessario left to get privacy of their own in the neighborhood. Soon, they found the perfect wooded area for their own retreat. It was nice to have everyone back home again.


	18. Reunion

**Reunion**

Edward closed and locked the bedroom door, then pulled Bella into his arms. Turning around, he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers from their knees to their shoulders. His erection was so hard, that it was physically painful to him. Tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes, as his mouth devoured Bella's lips and tongue. He accidentally nipped her lower lip, and Bella squeaked in pain.

"So sorry, love. I'm just starving for you!" he apologized, licking her lips and stroking her lovely, soft hair. He moaned from the exquisite feeling of Bella in his hands.

"I know, Edward," she answered, "Me too. Quick...let's get out of these clothes before I explode."

Edward was panting heavily, still kissing Bella, grasping her shoulders, arms, neck, and face. "Help me...I...ungh...oh GOD!" He squeezed her sweet breasts with appreciation, sighing with delight.

Fabric was torn, as they each grabbed each other's clothing. In their haste, they disregarded buttons and buckles...pulling at the irritating fabric that was covering their skin. Edward's shirt would never be worn again, and neither would Bella's dress. Their lips were constantly locked together while they attempted to disrobe, their hands grasping skin as it was exposed, their mouths forcefully pulling in air as it became necessary to breathe.

Bella groaned in frustration as she saw her beautiful husband's chest come into view. Grasping his muscles, she leaned forward to taste his skin, gliding her tongue around his nipples, biting them, and running her hands through his chest hair. Edward shivered, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face into her neck, then nibbling her earlobe, whispering his desire, demanding her sex, and letting his hands slide down to caress her ass. Gripping her hips, he thrust himself against her impatiently.

When Bella was finally able to unbuckle Edward's belt, she pushed his pants down, and dropped to her knees. Wrapping her lips around his cock, she swallowed him, while squeezing his thighs. Edward gasped, breathing deep, resting his head against the wall, holding the back of Bella's head, losing himself in her warm, wet, heavenly mouth. Crying out from the pleasure, his knees could no longer support his own weight. He collapsed to the floor, his cock slipping out of her mouth.

With his hands still buried in her hair, he once again claimed her mouth with his own, kissing, licking, and sucking her lips and tongue. "Bella...Bella...Bella...I've missed you so much, my love. I can't believe I have you back in my arms again."

Bella's cheeks were wet with tears. She exclaimed, "NEVER leave me alone this long again. These two months have been miserable without you, Edward."

"Shh...I know, I know, love. It won't happen again. I promise," he vowed, pushing away the rest of her clothing, and reaching between her legs to feel her delicious moist pussy. "Oh...my god...let me taste you, Bella," he begged. Pushing her down on the floor, on top of her discarded dress, he slipped his head between her thighs, and devoured her wet flesh. Fucking her with his tongue, he thrust in deeply, while kneading her ass with his long fingers.

Bella's eyes rolled back, as her eyelids closed in ecstasy. Thrusting her hands into his soft hair, she held tight, glorying in the feel of his exquisite tongue. He gently sucked her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. "Edward! I'm coming!" she cried, her head and shoulders curling up from the floor.

Edward delved inside her again, and could feel her quivering around his tongue. He moaned with excitement. "Oh, Bella...my love...I need you," he sighed, as he moved up to suck her breasts, then swiftly pierced her tight wetness with his pulsing, thick cock. "Ah!" he cried, breathing out a huge sigh of relief, "Finally...finally...YES!"

Bella was like a rag doll in his arms, weakened from her powerful climax. Edward held her tight, one hand at the back of her neck, the other pressing against the small of her back. He thrust in and out of her furiously, circling his hips, exploring her depths with his engorged penis. His entire body was so hungry for his mate, he was trembling with want and frustration. Bella felt so absolutely perfect...he was home.

As Edward's motions became more frantic, Bella dug her nails into his back, and sucked on his neck. This nudged Edward over the brink, squeezing out his release, giving him an incredibly intense climax. Crying out her name, he plunged deeper, groaning as he came in waves of pleasure.

Both lovers sighed loudly, sinking into each others arms, soaking in their love for each other. Their sweet reunion was just beginning, and they hadn't even made it to the bed yet. Once more, while still on the floor, they mated and found release again. Now that their painful desperation for each other was soothed, they could finally settle into a more gentle adoration of each other. Edward pulled up to stand, holding out his hand for his lovely wife. "Let's go to bed, sweetheart," he asked. Bella reached for his hand, and pulled up to languidly lean into his strong embrace.

Their night of lovemaking was so pleasurable for both of them. Mating, caressing, kissing, worshipping their bodies, they reconnected. Later that night, as they relaxed together, they bared their emotional needs, spoke of all the things they needed to share, and rejoiced in their union. Eventually, when they could no longer keep their eyes open, they fell asleep, still tightly wrapped around each other's bodies.

The following morning, they awoke to have sex once more, ignoring the knocks and cries of the children at their bedroom door. Nanny Gail took care of the children, fed them breakfast, and sent them off to school. When the house was quiet again, Bella and Edward finally got out of bed, and climbed into the tub to bathe together. Their bodies clean, they were once more drawn to mate. At around noontime, their hunger forced them to get dressed and go downstairs, where they found Aunt Zelda and Salvador Plessario embracing in the front parlor.

"Good morning!" they greeted the young couple facetiously. Edward laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in. You two don't need sleep, so you can't give us a hard time." Salvador smiled, and said, "True. But, I don't think you were actually sleeping up there, were you?" Bella blushed, and rolled her eyes. Edward chuckled, and squeezed his wife in close.

Stepping into the dining room, they spoke to the maid and cook, then sat down for a large meal together. It was so nice having everyone home together again. When the food had been eaten, Edward made sure that he praised the staff for their efforts, before he and Bella once again escaped upstairs. Walking arm in arm, they looked back and smiled at the two vampires downstairs, then turned back to gaze at each other with deep affection. They didn't emerge again until the children got back home from school.


	19. Family Time

**Family Time**

"Daddy! Daddy! We want to join the boy scouts!" Both Jack and Zack had brochures in their hands from the local troop, which had made a presentation at their school that day. Edward smiled, and leaned down to look at the brochure with them. He agreed that it sounded like a great thing for the boys to do. The boys both jumped up and down with glee, hugging their dad, and immediately making demands for uniforms, supplies, and permission to go camping.

He laughed, and told them that he would be glad to take them shopping that weekend, and promised to get the details on the troop's upcoming camping trip. That night, the entire dinner conversation was about scouting. Little Betty scowled, having no interest in such things. She leaned over to tap her daddy's arm, trying to get his attention, but he was just as interested as the boys were in the scouts. Bella noticed Betty's frustration, and told Edward to give her some attention as well. He turned to smile at his daughter, tweaking her nose, and playing with her hair. She giggled and glowed from his attention, then settled back down to eat her dinner.

When everyone finished eating, they stepped into the front parlor, so they could listen to the radio together. They enjoyed hearing "Amos and Andy", and "The Lone Ranger", then Bella took the children upstairs to get them ready for bed. Nanny Gail joined them at the top of the stairs, taking care of the two boys. Edward stayed in the parlor, to listen to the news, and read the paper. He needed to get updated on local events, since he had spent the last two months out of the country.

When Bella came back downstairs, the news program was over, and the radio was playing some music. Edward put down the paper, stood up and reached out for Bella's hand. "Let's dance, love," he said, pulling her close. Resting her head on his shoulder, she basked in his attention, moving with him as he waltzed across the floor. Edward had his eyes closed, enjoying the dance, with his lovely Bella in his arms. Coming to the edge of the room, he leaned down to dip Bella low to the ground, then kissed her soundly.

Giggling, Bella said, "Edward! You are such a romantic." He smiled, "Yes, I am." Pulling her back up, he continued the dance, taking her around the room over and over again. At one point, Bella stopped, and reached down to hold her belly, saying, "Edward, I just felt the baby move!" He got down on his knees, and placed his cheek against her belly, with his hands on her sides. Holding very still this way, he was able to feel the movement as well. "Cool!" he said, grinning up at her.

Figuring that Bella was probably getting tired, he pulled her over to the sofa, so they could relax for a while. Listening to the music, with his arm around her, she soon fell asleep in his arms. Hearing her steady breaths, Edward eventually napped as well. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about work the next day. They were both lightly snoring, when they were shocked awake by the sound of a knock at the kitchen door.

Edward shook himself awake, and woke Bella up as well, saying, "Darling, there's someone at the door. Let me go see who it is." Bella sat up, yawning and stretching, then stood up to join him as he walked down the hall. They were both surprised to find Carlisle and Esme outside, naked.

Bella immediately covered her eyes, stepped back, and said, "I'll go get some blankets." Edward laughed, motioned the two vampires in, and quickly closed the door, averting his eyes as well. Carlisle chuckled, and held his arms around Esme, to hide their nakedness as best as he could. When Bella came into the room with the blankets, Edward ran to her, grabbed them, and threw them over to Carlisle. When the two were covered, they all went to sit in the parlor together. Bella then went upstairs, to find some clothes for the pair.

Laughing, Edward said, "Okay...this is a story I can't wait to hear." Carlisle laughed as well, while Esme just grinned and rolled her eyes. "It's so wonderful to see you again, young and strong, Edward," Carlisle said.

It was at this moment, that Edward realized what was going on. This was the Carlisle and Esme from the future! "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, jumping up to hug them, then realized that he needed to wait for their clothes first. Chuckling loudly, he said, "I can't believe you two are here! Thank goodness your other selves are in Chicago, or we would be stuck with a time catastrophe of some kind."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "In fact, would you mind calling my other self, and telling him/me to stay in Chicago for the next month? Esme and I want to visit for a while, and let you know about some things."

Edward agreed, then went to the phone in his office. When he came back, he said that the other Carlisle and Esme said to say, "Hello!" Bella came back downstairs with clothes for them, while the three of them were giggling about the phone conversation. After explaining it all to Bella, they went into the downstairs bathroom to get dressed. The only thing that didn't fit well was shoes, so Bella said that she would go out the next day to get some. She took out some sheets of paper and a pencil, then traced around their feet, so she could show that to the shoe store for sizing.

Now that the vampires were clothed, they settled down to sit in the parlor, and share their story. At this moment, Plessario and Zelda were coming in the front door, so they joined in as well. They were surprised to see Carlisle and Esme again. When Carlisle explained that they had come from the future, Plessario lit up, saying, "Wow, my machine sure is getting lots of use by the Cullens and Masens!" Once again, everyone was giggling.

Carlisle then turned serious, and said, "Well, there is a reason we are here. We have some things to tell you, Edward and Bella."

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Edward pulled Bella close to his side, and stroked her shoulder tenderly. "Okay, Carlisle. Spill it."

Esme spoke up at this time, saying, "Bella, we need to let you know some things about the kids. It's just something you need to prepare yourself for, okay?" Bella and Edward both tensed after hearing this, and focused intently on the discussion.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Here goes. Bella, you are going to have another set of twins." Bella and Edward gasped at this news, turning to look at each other in surprise. "That's the good news," he said. "But, Bella, you need to prepare yourself. Edward, hold her close now... Bella, right now, you have triplets in gestation, but one of them will not survive."

Bella breathed in sharply, and shook her head in confusion. "What? Isn't there anything we can do?" Carlisle shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what causes the problem, but one of your babies will be stillborn."

Bella collapsed into tears, and Esme came to sit beside her. Aunt Zelda settled on the floor at Bella's knee, and reached up to hold Edward's hand as well. Both Bella and Edward were devastated by this news.

Edward wiped away his tears, comforted Bella, then asked Carlisle, "What about the other two? Are they healthy? Are they girls or boys?" Bella looked up at Carlisle to hear the answer to this.

Carlisle nodded, "They will both be just fine. Two healthy girls." He smiled with compassion, and was pleased to see the young couple happy with this news.

"Betty will have her sister now," said Bella. Edward nodded, "Yeah...two of them!"

Esme winked at Carlisle, and said, "There's more things we need to tell you, but I think we should wait until tomorrow, to give you time to absorb the news we've given you so far."

Bella nodded, wiping her tears, and said, "I think so too, Esme. Besides, Edward and I need to go to sleep. The kids will be waking up in about 5 hours, and we didn't have breakfast with them yesterday."

The four vampires agreed with this decision, and said goodnight to the couple, saying that they would remain downstairs in quiet conversation. Plessario wanted to hear news from the future, and Zelda was intrigued as well.

Walking upstairs, Bella and Edward looked into their children's rooms, to make sure they were sleeping well, then settled down in their own room for the night. They had some tears to shed, and some comfort to give each other. They did not look forward to the delivery of the stillborn child, but anticipated the birth of their two new baby girls. It was a confusing set of emotions, but they knew they would somehow make it through. They wondered what else Carlisle and Esme would share with them. But, for now, they just wanted to sleep.


	20. Another Problem to Solve

**Another Problem to Solve**

The next morning, Edward woke first, kissing Bella gently on the cheek, to avoid waking her. He crept out of bed, pulled on his robe, and stepped downstairs. He found Carlisle and Esme, sitting in the front parlor, reading the newspaper, and listening to the radio. "Good morning, Edward," Carlisle said, lifting up his gaze from the paper. Edward replied in kind, leaning down to hug Esme. She was working on some mending that was in a basket by the sofa, making quick work of the buttons, rips, and hemming tasks.

Edward noticed that they were wearing shoes, and asked how they had gotten them overnight. "Oh," Carlisle replied, "Salvador and Zelda drove to meet our counterparts halfway, and they provided a week's wardrobe for each of us, including shoes." Edward tapped his forehead, "Man, I should have thought of that yesterday." Carlisle replied, "No problem. By the way, they have decided to go to Forks to purchase our property now. This will keep them out of our way, and avoid us crossing paths."

"Wow," said Edward, "so now is when our presence begins in Forks." Carlisle nodded, "Yeah. May as well get it going. How is Bella feeling this morning?"

Bella just happened to be coming downstairs at the moment, so she answered for herself, "I'm okay, Carlisle. Still a bit shaken up, but I'll make it somehow." Edward quickly went to help her down the rest of the stairs, with his arm securely around her. When she reached the bottom step, he led her to the breakfast table, helped her sit, then asked Mrs. Phillips for their breakfast. Emmett was already eating his breakfast, keeping Mrs. Phillips busy refilling his plate.

Carlisle and Esme came in to join them at the table, telling Mrs. Phillips that they had already had their own breakfast earlier. They were pleased to see Emmett again, and asked him to tell them more about himself. They remembered that at this time, Emmett had only met them briefly at Edward's parents funeral. Emmett's main topic of discussion was all about Rosalie. He made plans to bring her by after school. He finished eating, then ran out the door to get to school.

Bella asked, "Where are the kids?" Esme told her that they had woken the children early this morning, to surprise them with their visit. She and Carlisle were anxious to see the youngsters again, after so many years. They spent the early morning with them, and walked them to school, then went for a hunt in the forest, before walking back to the Masen home.

Edward then told Bella about the plans the other Carlisle and Esme had undertaken, providing clothes and shoes, then going to Forks to plan the building of their home. Bella opened her mouth in surprise. "Forks! I wonder what it's like there now?" Carlisle and Esme said that it was just a logging area now, with lots of trees being removed and ground being cleared. Not too many people yet, except for the Quilleutes. "Ah," said Bella, "and so it begins." Everyone else quietly nodded their heads.

Edward interjected, "Will they be okay on their own? They will be outnumbered by the natives now." Carlisle shook his head, "No worries, Edward. Salvador and Zelda have decided to travel with them. They brought our clothes here, and left this note for you." He handed over the note, and Edward read it aloud. Salvador and Zelda would spend a few months in Forks, then return to Rochester again.

"Well, I hope that Aunt Zelda is okay with her new animal diet now," Edward said, with a grimace, "I would hate for her to make a mistake, and cause problems with the Quilleutes."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, we discussed the importance of the situation with her. She is determined to stick to an animal diet. She really wants to make this change, to keep a good relationship with all of your new family. The trip to Forks will be a good way to enforce the new diet on both herself and Salvador." Edward nodded sagely, and Bella sighed in relief.

"So," Bella asked, "You said that you had more news for us, Carlisle?" Edward grabbed her hand, and said, "Wait just one minute everyone." He stepped into the kitchen to tell the cook and maid to clear the table. After all the dishes were gone, he said, "Carlisle, Bella and I will go get dressed, and then we will come down to take you for a ride, so we can talk privately." Carlisle nodded his agreement, and the human couple went back upstairs.

When everyone was in Edward's car, Carlisle asked Edward to drive them to the local park, so they could find a quiet place to sit and talk. They drove down the road, until they found Highland Park, with the beautiful lilac garden, planted by John Dunbar. Esme and Bella walked hand in hand, admiring all the beautiful flowers, pointing out their favorites, while Edward and Carlisle strolled behind them. When they had enjoyed their walk long enough, they settled down to sit at some benches on the side of the walkway.

Carlisle waited until everyone had quieted down, then he began, "So...there is more you need to know about the kids. It's not good news, but I think we can help to prevent it this time." Bella and Edward held each other close, to hear the news, anxiety written on both their faces. Carlisle continued, "In 1935, little Betty contracts polio, which causes her to become paralyzed."

He waited for Bella and Edward to get over their shock, then he spoke again. "As you know, the polio vaccine is not invented/discovered until the 1950s, by Jonas Salk. But, Edward, I have been studying the vaccine now for the past 50 years. I can help you create the vaccine right now, using the laboratory at your hospital. You will, of course, get worldwide recognition for this, but that shouldn't be a problem, since you are no longer a vampire. We can use the vaccine for all your children, and Betty will not catch polio."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "Thank you, Carlisle. I think this will take a lot of work, won't it?" Carlisle nodded, "Yes, and we must make it appear that we are discovering the antidote through trial and error. We must be able to prove the effects through testing, and using volunteers. It won't be easy. I'm willing to stay as long as necessary, to help you. I'm sure we can convince my other self to stay in Forks until our work is done."

Edward agreed, pulling Bella close for assurance. She smiled and nodded, shaking her head with disbelief, saying, "I just can't believe how difficult things have turned out to be for us. I'm just so glad that you are able to help us, Carlisle."

He pressed his lips together in a grim smile of thanks, then said, "Edward and I have a LOT of work to do, so let's enjoy this afternoon, while we can. Tomorrow, Edward, you will need to build a large laboratory at the side of the hospital. It needs to be built very quickly, so we can get to work. In the meantime, I can write down the process, step by step, so we can make our plans."

Edward rubbed his face wearily, saying, "Welcome back to reality, Dr. Mason and Dr. Cullen!" Esme and Bella raised their shoulders, taking deep breaths, and nodding their heads in agreement. "That leaves the two of us dealing with the kids, doesn't it?" said Esme. Bella agreed, with a tense smile, "Yes, Esme...I think the kids will enjoy this time, though, don't you?" Esme crossed her fingers, saying, "I sure hope so!"

Leaving the park, Edward drove everyone to a local Italian restaurant, so he and Bella could have their lunch, then took them back home, to get settled in before the kids and Emmett got back from school. Carlisle had picked up a large stack of paper while they were out, and carried it inside to Edward's study. Placing it in one of the drawers, he pulled out a small stack, and set to work on writing out the plan for creating the polio vaccine.

Edward sat with him, providing replacement pencils, and sorting the stacks of pages as Carlisle quickly completed them. He read each page as it was created, so he could study the work they would need to be doing.

Esme and Bella sat in the front parlor, and waited for the children. When the kids got home, they kept them busy with their homework, then took them outside to play for a while. Emmett and Rosalie joined in, teaching the kids how to play "Red Rover", with Esme and Bella joining in. When it got dark, they came inside to find dinner ready for them at the table. Edward joined them to eat, while Carlisle and Esme continued working in the study. The kids had lots of stories to share with their dad, so they didn't even notice the absence of their grandparents.

When dinner was finished, everyone gathered in the parlor to listen to the radio. Carlisle and Esme laughed along with the family, at the funny stories, then helped the kids get ready for bed upstairs. Emmett walked Rosalie home, then came back in with a secret smile, telling everyone good night, and running upstairs to bed. Nanny Gail was at a loss, with not much to do, so Edward told her that she could take some paid time off if she wanted. She readily agreed, and packed a bag for traveling. She planned on going to the beach with her sister for about a month. Bella was so excited for Nanny Gail to get a break like this, and helped her choose which outfits to take along for her trip.

Edward and Carlisle spent some time reading stories with Jack and Zack, while Esme snuggled with Betty, playing with her doll, and making up a story about her. Little Betty just loved her Granny Esme, and glowed with affection. When Bella finished helping Nanny Gail, she stepped in to join the two of them, listening to Esme's made up story, with rapt attention. Esme was a really good storyteller.

When the kids were all asleep, Bella yawned widely, saying that she really needed to sleep. Edward felt the same, and told Carlisle and Esme goodnight. When the humans were all sleeping (including the staff), Carlisle and Esme went back downstairs to the study, so he could continue his writing, while Esme took over for Edward, providing pencils and supplies.

The next morning, Edward got the process started for building a laboratory at the hospital. He said that it was a necessary part of the medical field, because there were so many diseases and viruses being discovered every day. He wanted to pursue the investigation of disease prevention and cure, and made an announcement to that effect at the staff meeting that morning. The rest of the physicians were in agreement with him, and the building was planned.

After a few months, the laboratory was built, and staff was hired to begin the study of various ailments, diseases, and viruses. Edward spent many hours here, to make his presence known as a laboratory technician. The laboratory was kept open all hours, so that Carlisle could work overnight, as a guest of Dr. Masen. By this time, Carlisle's notes about the preparation of the polio vaccine were complete. Edward studied them every evening, and discussed how they would make this happen with Carlisle. This demanded many hours of work, but was well worth it.

It only took two years, and they finally had the polio cure created. Now, they just had to put it to the test. They began the testing phase, using animals, and human volunteers came soon after. To the relief of the Masens, they had the vaccine ready for public use in 1934. They vaccinated all of their children, and turned their attention on other matters.

The international recognition that came with the cure was overwhelming for the Masen family, but they learned to live with it. Edward found that he really enjoyed working in the laboratory, and went on to study other ailments, including the common cold, cancer, and the like. He even kept notes for future use in preventing AIDS, even though the disease didn't exist at the time.

At this time, the Masens had grown into quite a large family. Now Edward and Bella were 33 years old, and had 5 children. Zack and Jack were now 12 years old, and looked more like Edward every day. Betty was 8, with features very much like Bella's. The 3 year old twin girls were not identical. Ella Rae had dark blond hair and brown eyes. Annabelle had red hair and green eyes.

The biggest change in the Masen home was not their immediate family. Emmett and Rosalie were now 19 years old, and were wanting to be married. Rosalie's family grudgingly agreed, but insisted that Emmett continue his education at the college level, while married to their daughter. He promised to do so, and the date was set. Bella was so excited to help plan the event.

At this time, Carlisle and Esme felt the pull to return to the future again. They knew that their counterparts were firmly established in Forks, and would want to see the Masen children again. So, seeking the help of Plessario, the journey was set for the following night.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Salvador, and Zelda all went deep into the wilderness the next afternoon, to send Carlisle and Esme off on their journey. With Carlisle's help, Salvador had developed a solar energy system to run the machine now, making it possible to use the machine wherever he wanted. After lots of hugs and farewells, the machine was turned on, and the couple disappeared. Packing up the machine, Zelda, Salvador, and Edward carried it back to the car, with Bella following along behind.

When they got back to the Masen home, they found Emmett and Rosalie relaxing on the front porch, hand in hand. It was time to plan their wedding.

**END OF BOOK THREE - STAY TUNED FOR BOOK FOUR!**


End file.
